Snow in the Summer
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: HIATUS! Mendadak Sasuke berharap perwakilan Prancis bukanlah pemuda berbola mata safir terang tersebut. Atau sesuatu akan terjadi—lagi. AU, history, Rusia, Prancis, maybe OOC, hati-hati brain damage karena kejomplangan setting.
1. Chapter 1

Aku tak pernah minta pada Tuhan untuk lahir di tanah Paris

**Desclaimer : **Sasuke punya Naruto, Iruka punya Kakashi, Gaara punya Neji, Shino punya Kiba, Deidara punya Itachi, Masashi Kishimoto kita rajam rame-rame!

**Pairing : **SasuNaru (main pairing) dan KakaIru tentu. Minor SasuSaku.

**Genre : **Sayang, nggak ada 'Historical'. Tapi kayaknya Fluff, jadi Romace/Drama aja kali yah. Saia juga agak bingung sebenernya.

**Rate : **T, mungkin seiring waktu akan jadi M.

**Warning : **Fanfiction penuh riset sejarah yang jadinya malah kayak laporan arsitektur kuno. Diharapkan bacanya diiringin lagu-lagu klasik biar asoy. Bahasa dan setting agak berat mungkin, soalnya saia bikin ala makalah euy.

**A.N : **Saia mengajak anda menyusuri Perancis dan Rusia. Sebuah fict yang lahir dari ide simpel dan kecanduan saia terhadap Lady Oscar alias Rose of Versailles.

**Enjoy!**** All hail SasuNaru! All hail KakaIru! All hail yaoi! **–disambit-

_Aku tak pernah minta pada Tuhan untuk lahir di tanah Paris_

_Terlebih sebagai putramu, sang __Tuan yang dicintai_

_Bukan aku tak mencintaimu_

_Tak berarti goresan sejarah negaraku melulu sampah_

_Namun aku bukanlah tamengmu_

_Karena itu, biarlah aku melangkah menuju arah negara salju_

_Dan merepih butiran es demi mengais sedikit porsi..._

_...cinta..._

**Salju di Musim Panas**

**Sabaku no gHee**

**--****Symphony no.1 : Romantic Serenade--**

**St. Petersburg, capital city of Russia, 1773**

"Perjalanan yang membosankan. Sepanjang jalan, yang kulihat hanya hutan dan salju.", gerutu sosok anggun yang sedang sibuk dengan mantel bulunya.

Seorang pria, dengan seragam pengiring bangsawan Perancis hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan majikannya itu, "Ini Rusia, Pa—"

"Jangan..", langsung wajah cantik itu mengeras ekspresinya, "..panggil aku dengan sebutan 'itu' malam ini."

Lagi, satu helaan berat.

"Baiklah, Mademoiselle(1)..", jawab pria itu mengalah.

Sosok pirang itu mengangguk puas, "Benar sekali, Count(2) Iruka. Malam ini tugasmu sebagai pengiringku—dan jangan sekali-sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'itu'. Aku yakin kau mengerti.", kini keanggunan itu sedikit memosisikan duduknya ke dekat jendela kereta kuda. Tak menghiraukan raut cemas yang terpatri di wajah pengiringnya.

"Oh, Tuhan..", desis sosok anggun itu, "Inikah.."

Mata sang Nona membulat sempurna ketika kedua bola biru bening itu menangkap pemandangan megah di hadapannya. Lapangan yang bisa menyaingi istana negaranya terbentang luas, dengan satu tugu menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengahnya. Di belakang tugu bersalib latin itu, sebuah istana berdiri angkuh dengan cahaya gemerlap menerangi malam. Dekorasi alam berupa salju pertama turun dan mempercantik keberadaan bangunan yang konon memiliki 1700-an pintu itu. Hijau dan putih mendominasi tampak istana, dilengkapi pilar-pilar dengan ornamen keemasan seakan mempertegas keabsolutan monarki(3) Rusia.

Ya, kesombongan monarki tercermin jelas dari hunian pribadi sang Tsar. Sepasang bola mata biru itu menyapu semua detail yang ada, terkagum akan ukiran yang terpatri rapi di sana. Kubah itu, lengkungan itu, repetisi dari pilar dan jendela, menyatu dalam sebuah harmoni _rococo_(4) yang selalu dikaguminya. Baginya, pemandangan seperti ini sangatlah langka. Tentunya untuk bisa sampai ke St. Petersburg(5) ini, perjuangan yang ia lakoni tidak main-main. Bahkan sedikit menyerempet ke arah 'membangkang peraturan negaranya'.

Namun, tentu saja bangsawan pirang itu tak peduli.

Yang dipedulikannya, hanya keindahan dan kemegahan istana berlanggam klasik _rococo_ di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak percaya aku melihat _Zimniy Dvorets _secara langsung.. Bagaikan mimpi saja..", decaknya kagum.

"Kalau kita ke sini di siang hari, mungkin kita mendapat kesempatan melihat tenangnya sungai Neva(6).", kata Iruka sambil ikut mengagumi istana itu.

"Bartolomeo Rastrelli memang mengagumkan.", ujar sang Nona, "Rusia harus bangga memiliki arsitek sehebat dia."

Iruka menjawabnya dengan senyuman sopan. Mereka tak bicara lagi ketika kusir kereta kuda mereka melambatkan laju kendaraan antik itu sampai berhenti sama sekali. Kereta itu sudah berada di hadapan area _entrance_(7) istana yang bukan main mewahnya. Winter Palace—nama lain dari _Zimniy Dvorets_, resedensial dari keluarga Tsar(8) dinasti Romanov(9)—sedang ramai dengan bangsawan dari berbagai penjuru Eropa. Sebagian besar tentu berasal dari St. Petersburg dan sekitarnya, namun terlihat beberapa bangsawan dari Austria, Italia dan Jerman. Pesta dansa keluarga Tsar ini memang diadakan besar-besaran.

Membuat adrenalin sang Nona naik drastis.

"Aku tak sabar dengan pesta di negara salju ini.", ujarnya sambil mengeratkan kancing mantel bulunya, "Ayo kita turun, Count Iruka."

Pintu merah berukiran emas itu terbuka, menampilkan beberapa penjaga dalam kostum militer Rusia yang berdiri sopan. Mereka menyambut kedatangan setiap tamu dan tak lupa menawarkan diri untuk memegangi mantel bulu mereka sampai pesta usai. Iruka lebih dahulu turun dan mengambil posisi siap mendampingi sang Nona. Rok panjang itu sedikit diangkat, mempermudah empunya berjalan. Kaki mungil bersampul sepatu kulit berwarna kuning pucat dengan sedikit permata keluar dari kereta.

"Ah..", sang Nona membuka kipasnya, "Aku datang, Rusia."

Iruka berjalan dengan segala tata krama Perancis yang sudah dilakoninya selama puluhan tahun. Dengan menggandeng seorang bangsawan, rasanya statusnya sebagai rakyat jelata terhapus begitu saja. Nona di sampingnya sangat sempurna. Mata biru besar dengan cerminan kecerdasan. Rambut pirang ditata dengan gaya terbaru yang sedang diminati bangsawan Paris. Gaun resmi negaranya, dengan perpaduan wana biru dan kuning pucat plus detail renda di beberapa bagiannya. Sekali lihat saja, semua orang pasti tahu kalau ia bukan bangsawan sembarangan di Paris.

"Maaf, mantel anda.", sapa seorang penjaga di _entrance._

Sang Nona mengangguk, "Tolong dijaga ya.", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, nama Anda?"

Sedetik, Nona pirang itu berpikir. Mendelik sebentar ke arah pengiringnya lalu menjawab mantap, "Mademoiselle Naruto Josepha d' Baroa."

Iruka sedikit menaikkan alisnya, menyadari kalau nama yang dikarang Nonanya kelewat jauh dari nama aslinya. Namun, siapa yang akan peduli dengan nama keluarga elite Paris yang dipinjamnya? Penjaga Rusia itu mengangguk dan meneriakkan nama itu.

"Mademoiselle Naruto Josepha d'Baroa tiba!"

_(__Terdengar alunan lembut Fur Elise karya Beethoven_._)_

Dengan langkah anggun dan percaya diri, Naruto masuk ke dalam _ballroom _istana yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat makin mewah saja. Lantai ditutup dengan parket kayu, membuat ruangan ini terkesan hangat. Ukiran di ujung atas pilar _corinthian_(10) dilapisi cat berwarna emas, senada dengan pemilihan tempat lilin raksasa yang tergantung di langit-langit. Ruangan super luas itu juga dipenuhi detail ukiran di sudut-sudut ruangan, hampir sama dengan _facade_(11)istana yang dikagumi Naruto barusan.

"Tak kalah bagus dari Versailles(12)..", bisik Naruto sambil menatap dua tangga melingkar yang keduanya berakhir di balkon dalam ruangan itu, "Sangat simetris."

"Mademoiselle..", panggil Iruka dengan nada cemas, "Anda yakin tidak apa-apa? Kalau sampai ayah Anda tahu.."

"Tidak akan, percaya padaku.", potong Naruto cepat, "Aku terlihat cantik, tidak?"

Iruka menelan ludah. Tentu saja makhluk di hadapannya itu sangat cantik. Bagaikan bidadari dalam salah satu lukisan yang tergantung di Versailles. The Birth of Venus(13). Bedanya, malaikat di hadapannya ini nyata, dan nyata akan mendapat masalah andai kata identitas aslinya terbongkar malam itu. Kalau boleh jujur, masalah terbesar akan dihadapinya selaku pengiring serta pelindungnya.

"Cantik, sih.."

"Ya sudah.", kata Naruto cepat, "Kalau begitu, kita aman.."

Tak bisa lagi berkata-kata, apalagi adu debat dengan sang Nona.

Sebagai pengasuhnya dari kecil, Iruka merasa sifat keras kepalanya menurun seratus persen pada sang Nona bangsawan. Ia hanya bisa memelototi pria-pria bangsawan Rusia yang agaknya mencoba mendekati nonanya. Memang, kehadiran seorang Perancis yang menawan seperti Naruto di negara dingin itu bagaikan mentari di musim panas. Terlebih karena rambut pirang serta gaun negaranya yang sangat mencolok. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian saja.

"Count Iruka.", panggil Naruto saat matanya melihat sosok cantik turun dari balkon istana, "Siapa gerangan wanita itu? Sepertinya.. Dia berkuasa sekali di sini."

Iruka memperhatikan wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald itu. Semua bangsawan Rusia langsung memasang tata krama terbaik, plus memakai topeng penjilat mereka. Bagi Naruto, ini adalah pemandangan sehari-hari yang terjadi di semua istana kenegaraan. Memuakkan sekali. Tak ada satupun bangsawan yang berani menyapanya. Langsung saja Naruto dan Iruka sadar siapa sebenarnya wanita itu.

"_The fisrt lady_(14) rupanya..", komentar mereka.

"Muda sekali.. Sepertinya dia tuan putri disini..", komentar Naruto.

Iruka mengangguk, "Kalau tidak salah informasi, dia adalah tunangan dari pangeran Rusia sekarang. Namanya Sakura Kriemhild Ioannovna, putri dari sepupu ibunya pangeran."

"Pertunangan sedarah?", Naruto terkejut, "Rasanya di Perancis hal seperti itu.."

"Mereka mempertahankan darah Romanov. Kalau tak sama-sama ortodoks timur(15), anak mereka akan kehilangan hak atas tahta.", jelas Iruka, "Omong-omong, Anda sekarang tak berhak menyapa putri mahkota, karena hanya dia yang diperbolehkan menyapa.."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia masih memperhatikan sang putri mahkota berjalan dan menyapa beberapa bangsawan dengan senyum angkuhnya. Sangat mengerti, Naruto tahu betapa lelah dan malasnya melakukan rangkaian formalitas itu. Pasti sebenarnya putri berambut pink itu ingin segera tidur setelah lelah dengan latihan ini-itu, kelas pribadi ini-itu dan jamuan ini-itu. Mata biru itu membundar ketika sang Putri berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam.", sapa Sakura sopan.

Naruto sempat terkejut sesaat, sampai-sampai ia harus disikut Iruka untuk bersopan santun, "Ah, selamat malam, Putri Mahkota.", Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin memakai bahasa Rusia. Suatu kehormatan disapa oleh orang berkedudukan tinggi di Rusia.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Anda bangsawan Perancis?"

"Benar sekali, Putri Mahkota. Nama saya Mademoiselle Naruto d'Baroa. Dan dia adalah pengiring pribadi saya, Count Iruka de la Motte. Suatu kehormatan bisa berbincang dengan Anda.", jawab Naruto dengan suara lembut. Iruka tersenyum puas di sampingnya.

"Perancis..", bisik Sakura, "Suatu kehormatan negara Anda mau berkunjung ke sini."

Naruto agak tersinggung, "Saya hadir untuk menghadiri pesta Anda, dan bukan membawa negara saya. Terlebih politik Perancis, saya tidak bermaksud membicarakannya."

Sakura menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik kipas, "Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati pesta kami. Saya harap Anda menyukainya."

Naruto sekali lagi membungkuk hormat dan menatap langkah Sakura yang menjauh dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, "Huh.. Aku kan kesini untuk berpesta dan bukan cari masalah. Kenapa sih, sedikit-sedikit harus menyinggung masalah negaraku?"

"Mademoiselle tahu sendiri..", bisik Iruka, "Hubungan negara kita dan Rusia tidak baik, malah nekad menghadiri pesta musuh bebuyutan dengan dandanan Perancis seperti ini."

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tahu kalau hubungan politik antara Rusia dan Perancis sama sekali buruk. Baik Tsar yang mempimpin Rusia sekarang maupun Louis XV, keduanya bagaikan anjing dan kucing. Kebijakan negara mereka pun dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tak berurusan dengan lawan politiknya. Perang dingin yang sudah terjadi puluhan tahun itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Eropa.

"Dan itu bukan urusanku.", desis Naruto kesal.

Naruto terus menikmati alunan musik klasik yang membahana di seluruh ruangan. Sama sekali tak menyadari kalau dari atas balkon, ada sepasang mata onyx yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Mata yang bening dingin serta kulit putih sepucat salju Rusia, berpadu dengan rambut hitam kelam yang dipotong pendek. Pria dengan seragam lengkap anggota keluarga kerajaan Rusia itu berdiri angkuh dan meneliti keindahan tak lazim di istananya. Langsung ia menoleh pada pengawal pribadinya dan berbisik.

"Kenapa bisa ada wanita Perancis di istanaku?", tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Pria di belakangnya sedikit angkat bahu, "Pada dasarnya, tak ada peraturan yang melarang bangsawan Perancis menghadiri pesta, Putra Mahkota.", jawabnya sopan.

Mata onyx itu menyipit, "Benar-benar bodoh. Wanita Perancis berada di Rusia, apa dia benar-benar cari mati? Aku harap ayah tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini."

"Tenang. Baginda Tsar tak pernah tertarik dengan pesta semacam ini.", ujar pria berpenutup muka itu, "Karena pesta ini diadakan oleh tunangan Anda, bukan?"

Dengusan keluar, "Tunangan..", ulangnya malas, "Dia bertunangan dengan Rusia."

Pria berumur tiga puluhan berambut silver itu hanya bisa angkat bahu. Sudah makanan sehari-harinya berhadapan dengan pangeran Rusia yang mewarisi sifat dingin sang Tsar. Umurnya boleh saja baru sembilan belas tahun, namun kharismanya bisa dibilang sudah menyaingi ayahnya. Intelektual tinggi, ketampanan di atas rata-rata, kecerdasan strategi dan kekuatan fisik yang mengerikan merupakan modalnya sebagai pewaris tunggal monarki Rusia. Dilihat dari segi manapun, ia lebih dari sekedar pantas untuk menjabat sebagai Tsar.

Sasuke Peter IV, cicit dari Tsar Peter the Great.

Satu-satunya anak lelaki dari Fugaku Peter III dan Mikoto Yelizaveta Petrovna.

"Aku bosan.", kata Sasuke, "Mungkin berdansa satu lagu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi Pavel Nakhimov, salah satu petinggi militer Rusia yang menjabat sebagai Brigjend pasukan kavaleri(16) Rusia sekaligus pengasuh masa kecil Sasuke itu membulatkan matanya, "Anda? Berdansa?", ia terkekeh, "Sepertinya ini harus tercatat dalam sejarah Rusia."

"Jangan menyindirku.", desis Sasuke kesal, "Kalau kau tertarik, ikut. Kalau tidak, enyah. Aku benci sindiran khasmu itu."

Lagi, si pengasuh berambut silver hanya terkekeh, "Anda akan berdansa dengan tunangan Anda?", tanya Kakashi sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berdansa satu lagu dengan pengiringnya. Aneh, namun pengiring pria yang sedang berdansa dengan bangsawan wanita itu jauh lebih menarik perhatian Kakashi. Baru sekali itu ia melihat seorang pria tercipta begitu indah. Indah—karena tak ada kata lain yang dirasanya cocok.

"Hmm..", Sasuke menimang, "Sepertinya wanita Paris itu lebih menarik."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya, 'Silahkan, ambil saja bangsawan itu. Asalkan kau tidak menyapa si rambut coklat—dia jatahku'.

Langkah Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan gaya angkuhnya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan penuh nafsu dari wanita di sekelilingnya. Bisik-bisik di balik kipas berbulu menjadi, membuat Sasuke risih dengan atmosfer gosip dalam istananya. Kenapa juga ia harus terlahir terlalu tampan, sampai-sampai ia merasa seluruh gerak-geriknya menjadi bahan obrolan hangat di kalangan gadis muda? Rupanya pertunangannya dengan Sakura gagal menjadi tameng untuk menghalau bangsawan genit—seperti Countess satu ini.

"Selamat malam, Putra Mahkota.", sapanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Walau sudah jelas bahwa ia tak pantas menyapa pangeran, namun muka tebal membuatnya tetap nekad. Dengan gaun dan perhiasan gemericing yang terkesan berlebihan, rupanya dia masih berusaha meraih simpati Sasuke, "Saya lihat Anda mengenakan seragam lengkap. Apa Anda sedang berminat berdansa denganku?"

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan sorot mata merendahkan, "Saya tak punya waktu untuk melayani Anda, Countess Karin.", jawabnya dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Karin bukannya malu malah tergelak, "Anda masih saja dingin seperti biasa, Pangeran.", godanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kipas.

"Menyingkir.", perintah Sasuke, "Sekarang."

"Huuhh..", keluhnya manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "Menyebalkan.."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan bangsawan aneh satu itu, "Kalau aku tak mengingat jasa ayahnya, sudah kulempar dia ke sungai Neva."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Bermasalah dalam menghadapi penggemarmu, Pangeran?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kakashi..", desis Sasuke sebal, "Aku sedang tidak berminat adu argumen denganmu.", diakhiri dengan kerutan di dahi. Kesal. Kakashi terlalu mengenal anak muda satu itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Langkah Sasuke membawa Kakashi mendekat ke arah dua tamu asal Prancis yang berdiri agak memojok. Melihat kedatangan pangeran Rusia diikuti oleh Brigjend satuan kavaleri, otomatis semua yang ada di sana menjaga sikap. Mereka seperti membentuk barisan di kanan dan kiri Sasuke, seakan memberi jalan baginya mendekati tujuannya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala pada seluruh bangsawan, yang langsung membungkuk hormat.

Makin dekat.

Makin dekat.

Sang Nona berambut pirang itu sedang sibuk dengan saputangannya. Pengiringnya memasang wajah tegang saat menyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, ini akan buruk.", desisnya, "Mademoiselle.."

Naruto masih mengelap tumpahan sampanye di lengannya, "Sebentar.."

"Mademoiselle, ini lebih penting.."

"Apa yang lebih penting dari gaunku yang tersiram sampanye?"

"Ini.."

"Selamat malam."

Gerakan Naruto yang serba sibuk dengan pakaiannya berhenti seketika. Iruka membatu di tempat saat berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang mata onyx tajam itu. Perlahan, ia hanya bisa membungkuk hormat. Naruto menelan ludah dan menoleh perlahan pada pemilik suara bass barusan. Mata birunya membelalak dalam keterkejutan—siapa gerangan pria tampan di hadapannya itu?

"Ah..", butuh sekian detik sebelum Naruto membungkuk sopan, "Selamat malam."

Sasuke berdecak kagum saat melihat keanggunan itu dari dekat. Rupanya matanya bekerja sangat baik dalam menangkap bayangan cantik itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, detail keindahan bangsawan Paris di hadapannya kini terlihat lebih jelas. Sasuke tak dapat memutuskan bagian mana yang paling menarik dari sosok di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah, rambut pirangnya yang tertata, tubuh langsing yang terbalut gaun, atau sepasang mata biru yang mengingatkannya pada sungai Seine(17)?

"Bangsawan Paris..", desis Sasuke, "Kau tahu kan, ini dimana?"

Mata biru itu menyipit kesal, "Saya disini untuk menikmati pesta istana ini. Bukan untuk mencari keributan di negara Anda."

"Naif sekali, Mademoiselle.", Kakashi terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Tapi aku suka jawaban demokratismu itu."

"Tolong jaga ucapan Anda.", kali ini Iruka maju dan menatap mata Kakashi tajam, "Saya rasa kata-kata Anda kelewatan. Kalau memang kami tak diharapkan disini, dengan senang hati kami akan angkat kaki dari istana Anda."

Hening sesaat. Naruto masih diam dan memandang Iruka dengan tatapan waspada. Suasana kaku seperti ini sangat tak disukainya, terlebih kalau sudah membawa-bawa negaranya. Beberapa tamu yang mendengar perdebatan tingkat tinggi itu terdiam juga. Terutama Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tunangannya itu. Namun ia sendiri tak begitu berani ikut campur, dan hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan. Sedikit berharap, setelah obrolan dengan nona Paris itu selesai, Sasuke akan mengajaknya berdansa.

Oh. Sepertinya harapan itu terlalu semu.

"Bisa berdansa, kan?", tanya Sasuke langsung, "Satu lagu denganku, bagaimana?"

Tentunya mata biru itu hanya bisa membundar kaget, "Maaf?"

Sasuke mendengus tak sabar, "Berdansa denganku, Mademoiselle. Kau dengar?"

Mendengarnya, Sakura terlihat sedikit terluka. Sebagai seorang tunangan, apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat tunanganmu mengajak wanita lain berdansa? Terlebih, ia mengajak dia berdansa di hadapan seluruh bangsawan Rusia. Pada pesta di Winter Palace yang dicanangkan oleh Sakura sendiri. Di atas semuanya, yang diundangnya melantai malam itu adalah wanita berkebangsaan Perancis, musuh bebuyutan negaranya.

Sakura benci ini, namun ia hanya bisa diam dan menyingkir.

"Hmm..", mendengar permintaan Sasuke, otomatis Naruto mengangkat dagunya dan memasang keangkuhan khas negaranya, "Begitu tata kramamu dalam mengajak seorang bangsawan wanita berdansa, Tuan?"

Iruka melotot tak percaya saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir nonanya. Kakashi sendiri kaget bukan main, mengingat tak ada satu pun manusia yang berani menantang pangerannya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Mademoiselle..", Iruka langsung menarik Naruto mendekat dan berbisik ngeri, "Anda hati-hati kalau bicara.. Anda tidak mengenali siapa dia?"

Naruto mengerenyit bingung, "Kenapa kau begitu panik?"

"Tentu saja panik! Beliau itu pangeran Rusia! Putra tunggal Tsar Fugaku Peter III, lawan politik terbesar Perancis!", kata Iruka cepat dengan nada penuh kecemasan.

"Hah?", mau tak mau Naruto ikut khawatir. Sekali ia menatap ke arah wajah angkuh itu, "Dia pangeran Rusia? Kok dia tampan sekali, sih?"

Iruka mengdengus kesal, "Sekarang bukan waktunya mempermasalahkan wajahnya!"

"Mademoiselle!"

"Ya!"

Biru hangat bertemu onyx dingin.

Iruka membatu, terlalu tak siap mendengar apapun yang akan dilontarkan pangeran bertangan besi itu. Naruto sendiri merasa jantungnya akan copot saking berdebarnya ia. Sama sekali tak disangkanya kalau pria menyebalkan di hadapannya itu adalah seorang putra mahkota. Pria nomor dua paling berkuasa di tanah Rusia. Naruto sudah siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi, sesuai dengan kekurangsopanannya. Namun hal berkebalikan malah terjadi malam itu. Membuat seluruh mata di Winter Palace membelalak kaget.

Sasuke, si pangeran berhati es itu, membungkuk di hadapan Naruto.

"Bersediakah Anda berdansa satu lagu denganku, Mademoiselle?", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan penuh hormat.

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak ada kata 'eh' dalam kamus bangsawan."

Naruto sedikit menimang. Ia tahu Iruka pasti sangat tidak setuju dengan ide ini. Kalau sampai Sasuke tahu siapa sebenarnya dia, habislah sudah semuanya. Namun di sisi lain, mana mungkin menolak ajakan dansa dari seorang putra mahkota? Lepas dari segala tata krama, Naruto harus mengakui kalau ia tertarik dengan si tampan dari Rusia ini. Tanpa dipikirnya lebih jauh, ia membungkuk hormat sambil sedikit mengibaskan roknya.

"Dengan senang hati, yang mulia putra mahkota."

Sasuke berdiri tegap dan menawarkan lengannya untuk digandeng Naruto, "Minuet."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Alunan lembut Minuet from Quintet no.1 hasil gubahan Bocherini memenuhi _ballroom _istana musim dingin itu. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan anggun dan mulai melangkah dengan ketukan waltz. Tangan mereka berdua saling menggenggam, terangkat tinggi menari bebas di udara. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto, sementara sebelah tangan Naruto bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Bersama mereka bergerak dalam anggunnya tarian indah itu. Berputar, menjelajahi setiap sudut _ballroom_, bersama mereka menari dengan sempurna.

Sayang, sepertinya Naruto agak sulit menyesuaikan diri.

"Gerakanmu canggung sekali.", komentar Sasuke.

Naruto tak menjawab. Jelas saja gerakannya canggung, dia baru pertama kali berdansa dengan keadaan sepeti ini.

'Aneh', batin Sasuke, 'Tangan ini.. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi sepertinya ini adalah tangan pemegang pedang. Lagipula wajah ini sepertinya familiar..'

Naruto menahan nafasnya saat berada sedekat itu dengan Sasuke, 'Ini satu tingkat di atas gawat. Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Berdansa dengan pangeran Rusia?'

'Aku tak peduli siapa dia. Aku tertarik padanya.'

'Dia tampan, dan apa arti dari getaran aneh di hatiku ini?'

'Kecantikannya menghangatkan. Mengingatkanku pada musim panas di Mersailles. Lalu kenapa wajahku harus memerah seperti ini, sih?'

'Dingin sikapnya seperti satu musim dingin Vladivostok. Aku benci orang dingin, tapi kenapa pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya?'

'Persetan dengan Paris'

'Persetan dengan St. Petersburg'

'Persetan dengan konflik negara. Bukan urusanku.'

'Persetan dengan semuanya. Yang kupikirkan hanya keindahanmu.'

'Siapa percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

'Aku. Aku percaya.'

'Karena kau, aku percaya.'

"Kau terlihat khawatir.", sapa Kakashi sambil memberikan satu gelas sampanye.

Iruka menatap pria jangkung itu dengan hati-hati, "Membiarkan nonaku berdansa dengan pangeran Rusia, tentu saja aku khawatir.."

"Kau pikir pangeranku akan membahayakan seorang wanita tak berdaya?", canda Kakashi, "Pikiranmu agak radikal, ya? Apa semua Perancis begitu?"

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu.", balas Iruka sambil memandang betapa gemulainya Naruto saat menari dengan Sasuke, "Semoga Tuhan melindungi nonaku.."

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan sambil memandang kagum ke lantai dansa. Sebagian besar bangsawan memutuskan berhenti menari dan menatap iri pada pemandangan di sana. Seorang pangeran yang gagah dan tampan, bersatu dengan bangsawan cantik dan gemulai. Rasanya hal ini hanya ada di negeri dongeng, dimana saat jam berdentang dua belas kali, maka kebahagiaan itu akan tersaput hilang. Namun ini adalah nyata.

Iruka bisa melihat kalau ada suatu rasa di antara mereka berdua.

Dan hal itu membuatnya makin cemas.

"Toilet ada di balik pintu itu.", ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Iruka terlihat sebal, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau perlu buang air. Wajahmu mencerminkan hal itu.", sahutnya asal, membuat Iruka makin merasa tak tahan dengan orang-orang di dalam istana ini.

"Cepat juga kau menyesuaikan diri.", puji Sasuke.

Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Mata mereka beradu pandang jarak dekat. Sasuke agaknya benar-benar terposona akan sosok Naruto. Ia menatap keagungan Tuhan yang terwakilkan dari keindahan ciptaan-Nya. Begitu terampil tangan-Nya dalam mencipta lekukan cantik yang menjelma menjadi sosok yang kini ada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku belum tahu siapa nama Anda, Mademoiselle.", bisik Sasuke lembut.

Naruto tersenyum. Baru saja ia akan menyebutkan namanya, tiba-tiba saja musik yang mengalun berhenti.

"AAARRGGHH!!", Disusul dengan teriakan penuh rasa sakit dari arah para pemain musik. Sasuke terkejut, terlebih saat melihat seorang violist kebanggannya meregang nyawa dengan tusukan di dadanya. Di sana, ada lima-enam orang dengan pakaian pesta sedang memegang pedang berlumuran darah. Ditambah tubuh para pemain musik yang sudah tak bernyawa. Melihatnya, bangsawan lain—mayoritas wanita—berteriak ngeri dan berlari keluar. Namun pintu itu sudah tertutup, dijaga oleh barisan tamu lain yang juga berpedang.

Barikade itu mengacungkan pedang seakan mengancam.

"Apa-apaan ini!", Sasuke berteriak marah.

Naruto sendiri terkejut bukan main melihat pembantaian yang berlangsung cepat itu. Tak ada teriakan berarti, menandakan semua korban mati seketika dengan tusukan di dada dan perut. Keterkejutan itu menjadi saat Naruto menyadari lambang di pedang para penyerang misterius itu. Lambang yang menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah pasukan Perancis.

"Omong kosong!", desis Naruto marah.

Sasuke langsung melindungi Naruto dan menarik keluar sebilah pedang dari sarungnya, "Siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya membuat kekacauan di istanaku!"

Kakashi juga Iruka langsung waspada dan ikut mengeluarkan pedang mereka.

"Penyusup.", desis Kakashi. Iruka mengangguk tegang. Tahu begini, ia tak akan menyetujui rencana Naruto untuk datang ke istana musim dingin ini.

"Tak ada perlawanan.", kata salah seorang pemegang pedang. Mereka semua menyamar menjadi tamu pesta sehingga tak terlihat mencurigakan. Sasuke tak menyangka jumlah penyusup sebanyak itu. Mereka berdiri membentuk barisan sepanjang _ballroom_ dan mulai maju untuk mengancam para tamu, "Berkumpul di tengah-tengah dan diam."

'Cih', Sasuke memperhatikan sekitar, 'Jumlah mereka puluhan. Kalau gegabah, bisa-bisa tamu menjadi korban. Kakashi jauh dariku, sepertinya akan sulit.'

Naruto merasakan amarah yang membara, 'Mereka pemberontak Paris! Gawat, bisa-bisa Sasuke mengira negaraku sengaja mengirimkan penyusup..'

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku..", bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Sekali lagi..", pria yang sok menjadi juru bicara dari penyusup barusan tertawa mengejek, "Tak ada yang melakukan perlawanan atau kuhabisi mereka semua."

"Oh, Tuhan.."

"Mama, aku takut.."

"Apa-apaan ini.."

Sasuke mendengar ratapan dari bangsawan Rusia yang dikenalnya. Mereka gemeletar ngeri berada dalam istana malam itu. Teror seakan siap mengancam jiwa mereka, mengingat seluruh pemain musik istana sudah mati dibantai. Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan rakyatnya dibantai di istananya sendiri. Mata onyx itu menyipit saat menyadari kalau tunangannya ada di antara mereka.

'Wanita menyusahkan itu..'

Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah wajah gembong penyusup itu, "Kau akan menyesal karena berani berkoar di hadapanku.", desisnya dingin, "Katakan, siapa yang mengutusmu?"

Naruto tak akan suka mendengar jawabannya.

"Perancis.", jawab pria itu dengan senyuman lebar dan tawa menantang, "Kami rakyat Perancis, tak akan membiarkan negaramu seenaknya menekan kami."

… **bersambung …**

Woww..

Jadi juga saia nulis fanfiction AU dengan pemilihan setting Eropa abad 18! Susah lho riset bangunan dan tokoh-tokohnya. Bagaimanapun juga, saia emang mau menonjolkan sejarah serta arsitektur pada zaman itu. Saia ampe ngubek-ngubek sejarah Perancis ama Rusia, dan bersyukur mendapat info yang menarik ini. Oh ya, tentunya jangan sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang saia tulis. Sebagian besar sejarah saia ubah untuk mendukung alur cerita. Sebisa mungkin memang saia cocokin ama sejarah aslinya.

Oh ya, promosi ah! Bacalah fict terbaru (yang settingnya beda jauh dengan jaman Romanov ini) dari **Raven-zala** yang judulnya **The Memory Beyond.** Yang suka arsitektur modern, pasti akan puas membacanya. Sama karya **AWESOME **dari **Aria TheCashireCat **berjudul **Under Blue Sky, **tentang pesawat2an gitu deh. Sekalian review **Si Volvieras A Mi!**

Oh ya, saia cantumkan catatan kaki ya..

**Kamus dadakan…**

(1) Mademoiselle : sebutan untuk 'nona' dalam bahasa Perancis. Dulu, Mademoiselle adalah gelar utuk bangsawan wanita yang belum menikah, sekarang sudah dipakai secara umum.

(2) Count : gelar untuk seorang yang dihormati, mengacu pada pengiring/penjaga anggota keluarga Raja. Gelar ini berasal dari Perancis, dan mayoritas digunakan di negara Perancis.

(3) Monarki : kerajaan; sistem pemerintahannya bersifat absolut dan turun temurun dengan pewarisan tahta pada anak cucu.

(4) Rococo : gaya arsitektural kuno yang muncul pada abad 18. Bangunan dengan gaya ini ditandai dengan bentuk simetris, ukiran rumit, relief, skala yang megah dan lukisan pada dinding juga langit-langit.

(5) St. Petersburg : ibukota Rusia pada 1712-28 dan 1732-1918. Kota yang terletak di sisi barat laut Rusia ini merupakan sebuah kota pelabuhan di tepi sungai Neva dan Teluk Finlandia.

(6) Sungai Neva : merupakan sungai yang terbentang di sebelah barat laut Winter Palace. Merupakan sungai terbesar ketiga di Eropa dan mengalir melalui Rusia, Finlandia dan Belarus.

(7) Entrance : istilah arsitektur yang mengacu pada area pintu masuk menuju bangunan.

(8) Tsar : berasal dari bahasa Bulgaria yang berarti gelar untuk pemimpin kekaisaran. Kata ini paling sering digunakan hanya untuk merujuk kepada pemimpin-pemimpin Rusia pada dulu kala.

(9) Romanov : dinasti ke dua dan terakhir di Rusia, yang menguasai Muskovia dan kekaisaran Rusia selama lima generasi dari tahun 1613 - 1762. Dari tahun 1762 ke tahun 1917, Rusia dikuasai oleh gabungan penguasa dari dinasti Romanov dan Dinasti Oldenburg, yang dikenal sebagai Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov, walau anggota keluarganya tetap memakai nama keluarga 'Romanov'.

(10) Corinthian : ornamen arsitektural berupa kepala pilar yang diukir dengan bentuk rumit seperti spiral dan daun.

(11) Facade : istilah arsitektural yang artinya tampak depan atau bagian muka bangunan.

(12) Versailles : istana bergaya rokoko yang terletak di Paris. Digunakan sebagai pusat pemerintahan serta tempat tinggal keluarga Raja sejak tahun 1682, yaitu masa pemerintahan Louis XIV. Merupakan simbolisme keabsolutan monarki Perancis dahulu, dan sekarang menjadi daerah suburban Paris.

(13) The Birth of Venus : lukisan karya Sandro Botticelli, menggambarkan mitos kelahiran Venus yang berasal dari buih laut dan keluar dari cangkang kerang raksasa. Diyakini, Venus adalah dewi tercantik di mitologi Romawi.

(14) The First Lady : mengacu pada wanita dengan kedudukan tertinggi di suatu negara.

(15) Ortodoks timur : agama, salah satu aliran kepercayaan Kristen yang paling banyak dianut oleh orang Rusia.

(16) Kavaleri : pasukan berkuda dalam militer Eropa. Biasa ditempatkan di garis depan untuk melakukan penyerangan.

(17) Seine : sungai besar yang mengalir di Perancis. Sering dijadikan _waterway_ dan banyak jembatan yang dibuat untuk menyebrangi sungai ini.

**Review, please? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah wajah gembong penyusup itu, "Kau akan menyesal karena berani berkoar di hadapanku

Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah wajah gembong penyusup itu, "Kau akan menyesal karena berani berkoar di hadapanku.", desisnya dingin, "Katakan, siapa yang mengutusmu?"

Naruto tak akan suka mendengar jawabannya.

"Perancis.", jawab pria itu dengan senyuman lebar dan tawa menantang, "Kami rakyat Perancis, tak akan membiarkan negaramu seenaknya menekan kami."

**-**

**Salju di Musim Panas**

**Sabaku no gHee**

**--Symphony no.2 : Exodus--**

-

Suasana mencekam masih menyelimuti istana mewah itu. Puluhan penyusup dengan senjata tajam merapatkan barikade mereka, membuat ketakutan makin menjadi dalam benak para sandera. Beberapa penjaga istana Rusia langsung berdiri di sekitar Sasuke dan Naruto—mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi tameng bagi putra mahkotanya.

"Perancis?", mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak dalam keterkejutan. Sekilas, ditolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, yang memasang ekspresi marah. Perhatian Sasuke kembali ke arah gerombolan bersenjata di hadapannya, "Apa mau kalian?"

Tawa mengejek keluar dari bibir gembong pemberontak itu, "Mau kami?"

Sasuke tetap mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Bendera putih.", jawab pria bertampang sangar itu, "Kami mau, Rusia mengibarkan bendera putih."

Naruto terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah lama didengarnya desas-desus keberadaan pemberontak Paris yang bergerak secara gerilya. Pasukan ilegal yang entah dari mana memiliki seragam militer dan senjata perang resmi kerajaan Perancis. Gerakan bawah tanah yang menjadi isu hangat di kalangan militer negaranya, sekaligus rahasia penting yang sama sekali tak bocor ke kalangan bangsawan. Rakyat apalagi.

Dan sekarang, organisasi rahasia itu terang-terangan menunjukkan jati diri mereka di tanah Rusia.

"Pendusta..", desis Naruto. Tanpa dipikirnya lagi, Naruto menarik keluar pedang dari sarung salah seorang penjaga istana yang berdiri di dekatnya. Bukan main terkejutnya Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya, mengacungkan pedang pada gembong pemberontak itu. Mata biru bening sang Nona terbakar amarah, menantang langsung pada seluruh penantangnya, "Kalian PENDUSTA!"

Semua pasang mata menoleh padanya.

"Aku tak merasa kalau negaraku mengirimkan penyusup busuk seperti kalian!", teriak Naruto dengan kemarahan membara, "Tak mungkin ayahku melakukan ini.."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Langsung ia sadar mengenai identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya, dan tersenyum pahit saat menyadari siapa gerangan yang ia ajak berdansa barusan. Iruka melotot tak percaya melihat betapa gegabah tuannya itu. Sifat dasar Naruto yang emosional itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan di saat genting seperti ini.

"Hmm..", bahu pemimpin pasukan pemberontak itu sedikit berguncang mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Lalu ia tertawa keras dengan angkuhnya, "Naif sekali, Nona. Sebagai sesama Perancis, semestinya kau bergabung dengan kami."

"Cih!", Naruto membuang muka, "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang rendahan seperti kalian. Katakan—siapa yang **sebenarnya** mengutus kalian?"

Pemimpin pemberontak itu kembali tersenyum mengerikan, "Sepertinya kalian semua memilih cara yang kasar.", katanya sambil menyarungkan pedangnya. Ia melangkah perlahan maju dan mendekati Naruto. Nona bergaun panjang itu waspada dan terus mengacungkan pedangnya. Langkah itu berhenti di hadapan Naruto, lalu ia bertepuk tangan dengan sedikit jeda. Satu tepuk. Dua tepuk. Senyuman ganjil. Tepukan ketiga, lalu hening yang menusuk telinga.

PRAAAANGGG!!

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat mendengar pecahan kaca yang membahana di seluruh penjuru istana. Benar saja—kaca patri(1) yang menjadi dekorasi istana sudah pecah berkeping-keping karena dipecahkan secara bersamaan dari luar. Puluhan pasukan dengan kostum serba hitam dan topeng meluncur menggunakan tali dari atas istana, mendarat dengan mulus di lantai berparket kayu itu. Dengan pedang yang dikenal Naruto sebagai persenjataan divisi infantri(2), mereka semua langsung menyerang prajurit Rusia yang sudah berjaga-jaga. Keadaan menjadi ricuh seketika.

"Cih!", Sasuke kini maju dan adu pedang langsung dengan dua penyusup. Gerakannya lincah, dan Sasuke bukan tipe yang segan-segan dalam bertarung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke sudah membuat kedua penyusup itu terkapar berlumuran darah.

Naruto sedang berduel dengan salah satu pasukan berjubah hitam, memamerkan keahliannya dalam bermain pedang—walau harus diakuinya, pedang Rusia didesain berbeda dan lebih berat dibanding pedang Perancis. Langkah dan hujaman pedangnya sangat gesit, hanya beberapa sabetan dan lawannya pun tersungkur karena pahanya ditusuk oleh Naruto. Sambil mengibaskan roknya, Naruto berlutut di hadapan pria itu, "Siapa yang mengutusmu, hah?", desak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah si baju hitam.

"Ugh..", desisnya kesakitan, "Kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu, perempuan?"

Naruto menggeram karena kesal. Karena ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan seenaknya membunuh rekan senegara, maka Naruto memberikan satu pukulan telak di hidung pria itu. Mengakibatkan korban pertamanya pingsan dengan darah mengucur.

-

Sementara itu Iruka dan Kakashi sibuk mengevakuasi para bangsawan yang ada di sana. Sebagian sudah berhasil diselamatkan dan beberapa masih terperangkap di tengah adu pedang. Iruka masih berusaha meraih para wanita dan anak-anak sementara Kakashi sebisa mungkin melawan musuh yang mengincar. Entah sejak kapan, dua orang yang tadinya tak akur tiba-tiba saja kompak dalam melakukan penyelamatan dadakan ini.

Iruka agak tersentak saat melihat seorang anak kecil sedang menangis sambil menatap ngeri ke jenazah di hadapannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Iruka berlari ke arah anak perempuan itu dan memeluknya, "Jangan dilihat..", bisik Iruka.

Anak itu terus menangis dan meraung dalam pelukan Iruka. Sama sekali tak ditolaknya rengkuhan asing itu. Iruka terkejut bukan main saat seorang berjubah hitam berdiri di hadapannya dan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Sialnya, saat itu ia sedang tidak memegang senjata. Refleksnya adalah memeluk gadis kecil itu lebih erat dan melindungi dengan punggungnya sebagai tameng. Beberapa detik berselang, dan tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Perlahan, Iruka berbalik.

Pria berjubah itu diam dengan pedang teracung. Namun perlahan, tubuh itu tergolek tak bertenaga dan tersungkur dengan luka tusuk yang dalam di punggungnya. Di belakangnya, berdiri Kakashi dengan pedang berlumuran darah.

"Kelengahan adalah musuh utama seorang prajurit.", kata Kakashi sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali bertarung, "Cepat bawa anak itu keluar."

Iruka tak banyak bicara dalam menghadapi pria Rusia itu. Digendongnya gadis kecil itu keluar dari istana lalu secepat mungkin Iruka kembali ke medan pertarungan itu. Diambilnya pedang artileri(3) dari sarungnya, dan berdiri di samping Kakashi.

"Hei."

"Hn."

Iruka tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak sempat ia menjawab apapun karena Iruka sudah keburu sibuk menyelamatkan bangsawan lainnya.

-

Di tengah-tengah _ballroom _istana, Sasuke sudah melumuri pedangnya dengan darah dari korbannya. Entah berapa orang yang tewas di tangannya malam itu. Kini suasana istana agak sepi karena kebanyakan pasukan sudah tewas. Tersisa sekitar tiga puluh penyusup dan empat puluh pasukan Rusia yang sibuk berduel. Tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri, kelihaian bertarung para penyusup Perancis itu di atas rata-rata. Pasukan negaranya banyak yang tewas, juga beberapa bangsawan tak bersalah yang jadi korban.

"Cih.", Naruto terlihat kelelahan, "Rasanya mereka tak habis-habis.."

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berada di dekatnya langsung menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya tidak ada hal serius yang menimpanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia berdiri memunggungi Sasuke, "Sedikit tergores."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Untuk ukuran seorang bangsawan wanita, sepertinya kau terlalu gagah.", kata Sasuke, "Atau harusnya kupanggil kau dengan sebutan 'pangeran abnormal' saja?", tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit bersandar di punggung Naruto.

"Apa?", Naruto terkesiap, "Kau.."

"Bodoh.", desis Sasuke, "Kau pangeran Perancis, bukan? Putra tunggal Louis XV itu?", kata Sasuke dengan nada mendesak, "Mana ada wanita yang jago bertarung?"

Naruto terdiam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya agar tidak melontarkan kata-kata yang makin membuatnya terdesak, "Kau brengsek.."

"Apa itu artinya 'benar-aku-adalah-pangeran'?", kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit menggoda, "Mengejutkan juga, ada pangeran dengan wajah sepolos kau. Aku benar-benar tertipu, awalnya aku mengira kau wanita tulen.."

Wajah Naruto memerah karenanya, entah karena malu atau kesal. Kali ini, resmi sudah Sasuke menjadi manusia yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini. Sepertinya kalau esok hari Perancis akan berperang melawan Rusia, Naruto akan berada di garis depan dan menghabisi si rambut ayam itu, "Tutup mulutmu. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke menyeringai. Apapun kalimat yang dikatakan Naruto, toh reaksi tubuh si pirang itu adalah makin merapat dan menyender di punggungnya. Mereka berdua masih mengacungkan pedang, bersiap dengan serangan yang akan terjadi. Beberapa pasukan jubah hitam sudah berada di sekitar mereka, berdiri melingkar mengelilingi mereka berdua. Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan, "Jaga dirimu ya, Nona."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memisahkan diri dari Naruto dan kembali menyerang para penyusup. Naruto mendengus kesal dan tak punya pilihan selain melanjutkan bertarung. Gerakan yang tadinya lincah agaknya sedikit melambat karena ruang gerak yang makin sempit. Memang, pergerakan mengurang, namun mayat yang bergelimpangan menghalangi Naruto untuk bisa leluasa bergerak.

"Ugh..", Naruto merasa makin terdesak. Lawannya kini adalah pemimpin penyusup yang banyak berkoar barusan. Kemampuan pedangnya memang berbeda—sangat jago. Agaknya, dia tak sadar siapa yang sedang bertarung dengannya itu.

"Menyerah saja, Nona manis.", katanya sambil mendesak Naruto dengan permainan pedangnya yang lihai dan lincah itu, "Aku tak suka melukai seorang wanita."

Naruto mendengus, "Mati saja kau.."

Naruto berputar dan menghindari sabetan pedang itu, namun langkahnya terhalang oleh gaun besar yang dikenakannya. Akibatnya, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakinya tersandung mayat salah seorang prajurit Rusia. Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke belakang dengan bokong lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Pedang yang ia gunakan terlepas dari genggamannya, tergeletak cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

Pria lawannya barusan langsung menjauhkan pedang itu ketika Naruto berusaha meraihnya, "Tak usah repot-repot, Nona.", katanya dengan suara mengejek.

Naruto memandang pria itu dengan penuh kebencian. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun sepertinya pergelangan kaki kirinya sedikit terkilir karena sepatu hak tingginya itu. Jaraknya dengan pria barusan sekitar beberapa langkah. Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendengus kesal karena tak menemukan senjata apapun. Karena itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Menanti apapun yang akan dilakukan pria barusan kepada dirinya.

"Sampai jumpa, Nona.", bisik pria itu.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'Tuhan, haruskah berakhir seperti ini?'

Tak ada hal khusus yang dirasakan Naruto kecuali kehangatan, dan satu pelukan.

-suara robekan daging terdengar di telinga Naruto-

'Eh?'

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan seseorang berlutut dan memeluk tubuhnya. Rambut hitam pendek itu menggelitik hidung Naruto. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut, melainkan sebuah luka menganga yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sabetan panjang yang mengoyak punggung Sasuke itu terlihat sangat baru dan segar, tergores dalam yang berawal di tengkuk dan berakhir di pinggul bagian kiri sang pangeran Rusia. Naruto berteriak dalam keterkejutannya.

"SASUKEEE!!", teriaknya ngeri. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada pria barusan, "BRENGSEK!", bentaknya dengan suara tercekat.

"Ups, salah sasaran.", kata pria itu tanpa rasa bersalah, "Berikutnya kau, Nona."

"Jangan..", Sasuke bergerak dari pelukan Naruto dan berlutut menghadap pemimpin penyusup itu, "… sentuh dia… Atau kubunuh kau.."

Naruto merasa air matanya hampir jatuh ketika malihat Sasuke merelakan dirinya terluka separah itu demi melindunginya. Darah Sasuke kini berjatuhan dan membasahi gaun Naruto. Sasuke menunduk dan menggeram menahan sakit, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hampir hilang. Naruto berteriak tertahan saat lawan Sasuke mendekatinya dengan maksud menghunuskan kembali pedangnya.

-

Kakashi dan Iruka yang bersatu padu menghabisi para pemberontak terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan di tengan _ballroom_. Pasukan Rusia masih bertarung melawan para penyusup, tidak memberi celah untuk mendekati Sasuke. Naruto yang tadinya dengan gagah bertarung kini terduduk lemah. Pemandangan yang paling mengerikan adalah di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke dengan punggung terluka parah, menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menghunuskan pedang ke perut lawannya. Iruka mengerenyitkan dahi ketika Sasuke memuntir pedangnya, menyebabkan lawannya berteriak kesakitan.

Setidaknya, beberapa usus pria itu pasti terpotong berantakan di dalam sana.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Sasuke menarik pedangnya. Darah bermuncratan keluar dari lubang menganga di perut sang pemimpin penyusup yang kini berlutut. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersungkur mati dengan mata membelalak terbuka. Seakan menyusul, tubuh Sasuke yang lemah itu pun jatuh ke belakang dan berakhir di pangkuan Naruto. Melihatnya, Iruka dan Kakashi langsung menghampiri pangeran mereka.

"Pangeran!", teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Oh tidak..", bisik Kakashi yang langsung berlutut dan memeriksa luka Sasuke, "Tusukannya dalam sekali. Kalau tidak cepat ditangani, bisa-bisa terjadi hal terburuk."

"Apa tidak bisa diselamatkan?", tanya Naruto dengan suara tercekat.

Kakashi menelan ludah, "Semoga bisa selamat."

"Ini salahku..", kali ini Naruto tak mampu menahan air matanya, "Semua ini karena dia melindungiku.. Gara-gara aku.."

"Jangan menangis, bodoh..", desis Sasuke. Keringat membasahi keningnya karena rasa sakit yang mengerikan, "Kau pikir aku.. Akan mati gara-gara ini..?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya dan terus menangis. Suasana pertempuran di sekitarnya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Kenyataannya, tak ada musuh yang berhasil mendekati mereka karena pasukan tambahan sudah tiba dan mempericuh jalannya pertempuran.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat meninggalkan istana ini.", kata Kakashi sambil menatap Iruka, "Demi keselamatan kalian, karena sepertinya keadaan sudah tak terkendali."

Iruka terlihat bimbang, "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "Biar kami yang membereskan mereka. Tidak bijaksana rasanya melibatkan tamu dalam pertempuran seperti ini."

"Baiklah.", Iruka mengangguk, "Pangeran, ayo kita pergi."

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melawan saat Iruka memaksanya untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar dari Winter Palace. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakrelaan, jauh dalam hati Naruto, ia sama sekali tak ingin pergi dari sana. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan terluka parah karenanya. Terutama saat pandangannya dan Sasuke bertemu. Samar-samar ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya, lalu ia memejamkan mata.

Naruto hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya mengalir saat berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Melihat Kakashi—yang dilindungi oleh pasukan Rusia lain—membopong Sasuke memasuki istana bagian dalam untuk memberikan pertolongan darurat.

_-_

_Darah tertumpah dalam satu pengkhianatan_

_Tanah Rusia yang dingin kini hangat oleh pertarungan_

_Malam yang tadinya damai berubah menjadi teror dan ancaman_

_Apa karena seorang Perancis sepertiku?_

_Aku hanya ingin satu hal_

_Mengenal Rusia dan istana megahnya_

_Bukan menghunuskan pedang ke rakyatku sendiri_

_Terlebih_…

_Dilidungi olehnya_

_-_

Dengan cepat Iruka memaksa Naruto masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang tersisa. Entah milik siapa itu, Iruka tak mengerti lagi. Kusirnya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tusukan di dada. Untunglah kudanya masih baik-baik saja. Iruka melemparkan pandangannya ke istana megah yang bersinar di hadapannya, berharap Kakashi berhasil menyelamatkan pangeran Rusia itu. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mencambuk perut kuda untuk menjalankan kereta itu, menuju negaranya.

Rasanya Iruka ingin menutup kedua telinganya, saat mendengar isakan dan raungan pangerannya yang sangat menyayat hati.

-

… **Snow in theSummer …**

**-**

**Paris, ****Château de Versailles (4)**

-

"Karena itulah Ayah sangat melarangmu pergi ke tempat seperti itu!", teriak pria berambut pirang—kini sudah didominasi warna putih—itu dengan amarah memuncak, "Ayah mengizinkanmu ke Polandia karena kau bilang, kau **hanya** ingin menjenguk sepupumu! Berani-beraninya kau sampai menghadiri pesta dansa di St. Petersburg! Kau benar-benar mengecewakan Ayah, Naruto!", bentak pria tegap itu.

Naruto hanya bisa diam di kursinya sementara ayahnya berjalan dari ujung ruangan ke ujung lainnya, menumpahkan kekesalan pada putra tunggalnya. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan piano, dimana Naruto dan guru musik pribadinya baru saja selesai berlatih satu lagu klasik baru. Minato, Sang Louis XV yang mendengar kabar kalau anaknya baru kembali dari Rusia langsung menghampiri ruangan itu dan memberikan ceramah super panjang. Sebagian besar berisi kemarahan, tentu.

"Belum lagi ternyata aku mendengar kalau kau menyamar sebagai bangsawan wanita dari keluarga Baroa.", kata Minato kesal, "Apa yang harus Ayah katakan pada keluarga mereka kalau mereka tahu pangerannya seperti ini? Kau tahu, keluarga Baroa memiliki andil besar dalam pemerintahan dan salah satu sahabat Ayah!"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, minta maaf saja, Yah.."

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup?", makin saja Minato murka dibuatnya, "Kau ini benar-benar ingin membunuh Ayah, ya? Kau itu calon Raja, Naruto! Bersikaplah **sedikit** dewasa dan berhentilah bermain-main! Sadarkah kau sebesar apa akibat yang akan terjadi karena kau nekad menghadiri pesta dansa Rusia?", kata Minato dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto membuang muka. Minato yang terlihat tak sabar langsung meraih dagu putranya dan berkata dengan nada memperingatkan, "Rusia adalah musuh politik terbesar Perancis, ingat itu. Apapun yang anggota keluarga kerajaan lakukan, merupakan perwakilan suara Perancis keseluruhan. Karena itu, lain kali, pikirkan akibat perbuatan yang akan kau lakukan.", Minato melepaskan pegangannya, "Camkan."

"Baik, Ayah..", bisik Naruto ngeri. Ayahnya memang sosok yang paling bijaksana, namun kalau sudah begini keadaannya, lain lagi ceritanya.

"Iruka."

"I.. Iya, Yang Mulia.", jawab Iruka gugup.

Minato menghela nafas, "Lain kali aku minta kau lebih tegas pada pangeranmu. Aku tak ingin lagi mendengar berita sememalukan ini.", Minato mendekati Iruka, "Terutama, aku tak ingin putraku terlibat lagi dalam pertarungan dengan pemberontak itu. Nanti malam akan ada pertemuan untuk membicarakan pergerakan mereka, aku harap kau datang sebagai saksi penyerangan di Rusia dua minggu yang lalu. Mengerti?"

Iruka mengangguk cepat, "Mengerti, Yang Mulia."

"Keadaan seperti itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dihadapi seorang pewaris tunggal tahta Perancis.", kata Minato. Pandangannya teralih ke seorang wanita anggun berambut biru tua dan bermata lavender. Senyuman hangat terbit di wajah Minato, "Dan kau, Hinata. Sebagai tunangannya, semestinya kau bisa membuat otak Naruto menjadi lebih tajam supaya dia tidak berbuat seenaknya lagi.", kata Minato pelan.

Wanita bergaun ungu itu merasakan wajahnya hangat karena memerah, "Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia.", jawabnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Jangan sungkan, Hinata. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayah' bila kau mau.", kata Minato. Beliau memang sangat menyukai putri bungsu dari kerajaan Austria itu. Pertunangan Naruto dengan Hinata dua tahun yang lalu adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah baginya. Memiliki wanita seanggun dan secerdas Hinata sebagai calon menantunya adalah anugrah—terlebih Hinata berasal dari Austria. Negara yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan baik dengan Perancis.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Minato meninggalkan ruangan piano dengan langkah tergesa karena banyak hal lain yang harus dilakukannya. Naruto menghela nafas lega saat ayahnya sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu. Perjalanannya kembali ke Perancis menghabiskan waktu tiga belas hari. Selama itu juga ia terpaksa menyamar sebagai bangsawan wanita ketika harus melewati beberapa negara. Bisa-bisa berita tentang penyamarannya tersebar ke seluruh Eropa dan digosipkan sebagai pria abnormal.

Lebih buruk, ayahnya mengirimnya ke hadapan guillotine.

"Huh..", Naruto melihat jam besar di sudur ruangan, "Satu setengah jam. Rekor baru dalam mendengarkan ocehan Louis XV sebagai seorang ayah."

"Pangeran.."

"Iruka, aku sedang tak ingin mendengar ocehan ekstra darimu.", kata Naruto malas. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan tersenyum pada Hinata, "Mau berjalan-jalan denganku? Aku sedang butuh teman untuk mengobrol."

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi mendengar ajakan Naruto itu, "Ba.. Baiklah, Pangeran.", katanya dengan bahasa sopan dan baku.

"Kau ini.. Panggil namaku saja, tak masalah.", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ayo.", dan Naruto pun keluar ruangan sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Meninggalkan Iruka yang menghela nafas karena lelah. Sebenarnya Iruka-lah yang paling mengerti seburuk apa keadaan Naruto setelah melihat Sasuke terluka separah itu. Terlebih, belum ada berita terbaru mengenai keseharan Putra Mahkota Rusia.

"Kenapa ia begitu susah diberi tahu..", bisik Iruka.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman di bagian depan istana Versailles. Ia tersenyum pada beberapa pelayan dan penjaga istana yang sesekali ditemuinya. Langit sudah cukup gelap dan cuaca mulai dingin. Namun di awal musim salju ini, taman Versailles masih terlihat indah dengan beberapa jenis bunga yang mekar. Sesampainya di halaman istana yang luasnya sekian hektar itu, Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di dekat air mancur. Dari sana, ia bisa memperhatikan kemegahan istana negaranya dari dekat.

Versailles, saking luasnya kawasan istana itu lebih tepat disebut kota kecil yang berdiri di atas lahan seluas sebelas hektar. Sebenarnya secara de fakto (5), bisa dikatakan disinilah ibukota dari Perancis. Istana itu sudah menjadi tempat tinggal serta pusat pemerintahan kerajaan sejak Louis XIV—mendiang kakek Naruto—berkuasa. Dengan bentuk U yang sangat simetris, skala yang megah dan detail rokoko yang kental, istana ini adalah lambang kemewahan serta keangkuhan dari kemutlakan kekuasaan para Louis.

Gerbang depan istana tersebut berada sangat jauh dari istana—saking jauhnya sampai agak irasional bila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki—dan dijaga puluhan pengawal khusus. Setelah melewati lapangan rumput super luas serta pepohonan yang cukup rimbun, sebuah istana berdiri angkuh dengan warna coklat penuh ukiran berwarna keemasan terlihat 'muncul' di antara hijaunya pohon. Sebuah _sequence_(6) yang sangat menarik karena kekontrasan istana dengan pepohonan, sekaligus keselarasannya dengan lingkungan sekitar yang pada dasarnya didesain sama simetrisnya.

"Apa yang perlu Anda bicarakan, Pangeran?", suara bening Hinata membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Suasana taman Versailles selalu membuatnya terlena.

"Ah, tidak ada yang penting sih..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Namun bukan Hinata namanya kalau tidak menyadari kabut yang menggantung di mata tunangannya.

"Mata Anda tak bisa berbohong, Pangeran.", katanya agak takut, "Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di hati Anda, karena mata Anda terlihat… Sedih."

Naruto sedikit membulatkan mata birunya, "Benarkah?"

"Anda bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau tidak keberatan.", tawar Hinata.

"Hinata..", pandangan Naruto teralih ke awan Paris yang mulai menghitam, "Apabila di tengah pertarungan, musuhmu terluka parah karena melindungimu, apa yang akan kau pikirkan?", tanya Naruto, "Tetap memusuhinya karena harga diri negara, atau simpati padanya karena perasaan bersalahmu sendiri?"

Hinata agak tidak mengerti pembicaraan Naruto, "Apa ini tentang pertarungan di Winter Palace, Pangeran?", tanya Hinata hati-hati. Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Kau jawab sajalah.."

Agak tercenung Hinata mendengarnya, "Pangeran, saya setuju dengan Yang Mulia kalau Anda seharusnya menomorsatukan negara.", kata Hinata dengan suara pelan, "Namun saya sadar kalau Anda juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan.."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Lalu, haruskah aku membuang perasaanku demi negara?", katanya sambil terus memandang langit.

"Saya tak berkata seperti itu, tapi..", Hinata tersenyum, "Sudah seharusnya Anda melakukan apa yang menurut Anda benar. Dan kebenaran itu tidak memihak."

Mendengarnya, Naruto agak membelalakkan mata. Sudah diduganya, jawaban dari Hinata selalu bijak dan menenangkan. Tak salah ia menjadikan Hinata sahabat nomor satu dalam masalah mencurahkan kelelahan dan perasaannya.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih, Hinata.", bisik Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, "Sama-sama, Pangeran."

"Pangeran Rusia itu bermata angkuh..", kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin sore hari, "Namun dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanku. Apakah orang seperti itu pantas kumusuhi karena sentimen Perancis?"

Hinata diam.

"Dia..", Naruto tersenyum getir, "Karena aku, dia terluka parah. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, hanya karena aku putra mahkota Perancis. Kenapa begitu tak adil? Kenapa aku hanya bisa melarikan diri dan tak bisa berada di samping dirinya?", kata Naruto tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut penyesalan.

Untuk pernyataan itu, Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan. Sangat samar, namun ia bisa menemukan tekanan asing di setiap kalimat Naruto. Ada perasaan yang cukup dalam saat Naruto membicarakan pangeran Rusia—siapapun orang itu, Hinata tidak mengenalnya. Namun cukup dari cara Naruto membicarakannya, Hinata menyadari kalau ada ruang spesial di hati Naruto untuk dia. Bukan untuknya. Sakit, cemburu itu rasanya sakit. Namun Hinata tak ingin menunjukkannya. Mungkin ia tidak mau.

Baginya, berada di samping Naruto saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Langit sudah gelap, Pangeran.", kata Hinata, "Sudah waktunya Anda membersihkan diri dan hadir di meja makan."

"Ah, baiklah.", kata Naruto. Ia berdiri dari kursi taman itu dan beranjak ke dalam istana, "Kau kedinginan? Pakai mantelku saja, ya?", kata Naruto sambil membuka mantelnya dan menyerahkannya ke Hinata. Wanita lembut itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran."

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Hinata memasuki istana mewah itu. Hinata sedikit terhibur. Walau selama dua tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun Naruto mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, setidaknya hubungan persahabatannya dengan sang pangeran berjalan mulus. Mungkin begini saja lebih dari cukup dan pantas disyukurinya. Sebenarnya Hinata menyadari jauh di lubuk hatinya, kalau Naruto sangat menghormati dan menghargainya sebatas statusnya sebagai putri mahkota Austria dan tunangannya.

Bukan sebagai sosok yang dicintainya.

Namun toh, Hinata menerimanya. Setidaknya, ia mencoba untuk itu.

-

… **Bersambung …**

**-**

**Hmm..**

Kenapa saia malah bikin NARUHINA, HAH? KENAPAA??

Ahem, karena pada dasarnya saia biasa-biasa saja sih sama Hinata. Menurut saia dia orangnya lembut dan keibuan, jadi saia cenderung nggak bisa membuat dia karakter tunangan angkuh ala Sakura. Abis pada dasarnya Hinata baik dan ga neko-neko, ya sudahlah.. Lagian yang mau saia tonjolkan adalah, Hinata itu orang yang kuat sekalipun dia sadar kalau tunangannya ternyata terpaut hati sama pelindungnya itu –backsound : A gentleman saviour, a knight in shining armor...- Kasihan Hinata ya.. –sigh-

Oh iya! Judul per-chapter itu bukan berdasarkan 'resume' yang mewakili cerita, tapi judul lagu klasik yang cocok untuk didenger pas baca fict ini. Chap kemaren kan romantis, jadi judulnya 'Romantic Serenade'. Karena sekarang banyak berantem, jadilah judulnya 'Exodus' aja. Nggak terlalu dark ala perang, tapi juga lumayan action.

Oh ya, catatan kaki –lagi?-

Kaca patri : kaca berwarna-warni yang disusun menjadi mozaik, biasanya membentuk pola-pola tertentu.

Infantri : pasukan divisi pejalan kaki.

Artileri : pasukan divisi senjata berat, mereka bertugas membawa alat-alat kebutuhan perang seperti meriam, tenda, dan perlengkapan lain.

Château de Versailles : arti harafiahnya sih Istana Versailles.

De fakto : ungkapan yang berarti "pada kenyataannya" atau "pada prakteknya".

Sequence : alias serial vision, citra yang ditangkap mata saat kita melihat satu objek tertentu, yang berubah-ubah di setiap titik kita mengamati objek tersebut.

Sampai sini dulu chapter kali ini. Kritik, saran, keluhan, masukan, tebakan bisa disampaikan melalui review. Jangan lewatkan juga **Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ** bagi yang menyukai crack fict dan humor ringan. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Review, please? X3**


	3. Chapter 3

St

"Matahari sudah cukup tinggi.", kata Sasuke dengan nada tak sabar, "Dan kenapa Kakashi belum menampakkan diri juga?"

"Aku juga heran.", kata Fugaku, "Setiap kali rapat maupun misi, dia tak pernah terlambat. Tapi kenapa ia selalu terlambat untuk pertemuan pagi?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang berada di taman pemakaman keluarga Romanov, Yang Mulia.", jawab salah satu tetua militer, Asuma, "Menyapa salah seorang adik Anda."

Sasuke mendengus, "Sebegitu pentingnyakah Paman Obito? Maksudku, aku tahu kalau dulu mereka sangat dekat, tapi.."

"Anda tidak mengerti, Putra Mahkota.", sepasang mata Asuma menyorot sedih, "Bagi Kakashi, Tuan Muda Obito bukan hanya sekedar 'sahabat', namun lebih dari itu."

Satu senyuman pahit tergores di wajah Asuma, seakan tak ingin mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi. Dulu. Dulu sekali...

-

**-**

**Salju di Musim Panas**

**Sabaku no gHee**

**--Side Symphony : Je T'aime--**

**-**

**-**

**St. ****Petersburg, 1757**

"Menyerah saja, Tuan Muda.."

"Ugh, tidak akan!"

Seringaian khas seorang Nakhimov. Diikuti dengan permainan pedang yang cepat, membuat sang 'tuan muda' selalu kewalahan menghadapinya. Si rambut hitam sedang berjuang agar memanangkan duel adu pedang melawan si rambut perak. Setidaknya, satu kali saja ia harus bisa mengungguli kemampuan pengiringnya itu. Namun memang nasib berkata lain—satu sabetan menusuk mengakhiri duel sore hari ini. Menyisakan wajah kesal 'tuan muda' saat pedangnya melayang di udara dan menusuk tanah.

Ia melotot kaget saat ujung runcing sudah ada di depan hidungnya.

Ditambah satu senyuman mengejek dari pria berambut perak di hadapannya.

"Skak mat."

Dengusan kesal seorang pecundang.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Banyak bicara hanya akan memperlihatkan kelemahanmu...", kata si rambut perak sambil menarik pedang yang menancap tanah lalu menyerahkan kepada tuannya, "..Obito."

Wajah merengut, "Suatu hari aku akan mengalahkanmu, Kakashi."

"Kau mengatakan itu sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu.", katanya mengejek, "Buktinya?"

Sebelas tahun adalah rentang waktu cukup panjang untuk menahan diri dan tidak menampar Kakashi, begitulah yang dipikirkan Obito. Dengan kesal, ia menyambar pedang dari tangan Kakashi dan beranjak duduk di kursi taman. Sambil melemaskan tubuhnya, ia memandang pohon-pohon yang sudah mengering. Berada di taman belakang Winter Palace memang hal yang menyenangkan. Selain bisa melihat ketenangan sungai Neva, penataan taman yang unik membuat Obito selalu betah berlama-lama di sini.

Sekalipun ia harus berdua saja dengan manusia sedingin Kakashi.

"Permainan pedangmu masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu.", ujar Kakashi yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Obito.

"Sesekali tolong jaga sikapmu saat berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan, tuan Nakhimov.", ujar Obito kesal.

Kakashi mendengus, "Siapa yang paling sering melanggar aturan kerajaan di antara kita, Tuan Muda?", balasnya lagi.

Obito baru mau protes, namun tak jadi.

"Siapa yang lupa bagaimana _table manner_, salah kunci saat memainkan _Symphony no.4_, tidak tahu mana pedang kavaleri, lupa akan—"

"Cukup.", potong Obito sambil merengut, "Menyusahkan.."

Seringaian penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan Kakashi. Menggoda tuannya selalu menjadi hal menyenangkan baginya.

"Sudah hafal dengan ketukan dansa Minuet, belum?"

Obito mengangguk, "Akan kubuktikan di pesta dansa nanti malam."

Kakashi memandang lagi air muka yang keras itu. Rasanya seluruh keturunan Romanov memilikinya. Selain mata onyx dan rambut hitam kelam, kesombongan dan keras kepala merupakan ciri khas dari darah yang mengalir di anggota keluarga kerajaan itu. Dan sebagai keluarga Nakhimov, Kakashi sudah diajarkan ayahnya untuk memiliki loyalitas tinggi pada keturunan Tsar itu. Tugasnya tak lain menjadi pengiring pribadi cucu terakhir Tsar Madara Peter the Great, Obito Peter Mikhailovski. Pekerjaan, sekaligus persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin semenjak keduanya berumur delapan tahun.

"Perang masih belum berakhir ya..", kata Obito sambil memandang langit sore yang penuh dengan awan kelabu, "Sampai kapan bibi Elizabeth akan sekeras ini?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. Kepemimpinan Rusia sekarang berada di bawah tangan Yelizaveta Petrovna—atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Elizabeth dari Rusia'—yang tak lain adalah keponakan dari Tsar Madara, kakek dari Obito. Hubungan buruk dengan beberapa negara membuat Rusia terpaksa maju ke medan perang. Jerman merupakan musuh dengan armada perang yang hebat, namun Perancis masih menduduki posisi pertama sebagai musuh Rusia. Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak perang itu pecah, dan belum ada tanda-tanda kalau perang ini akan berakhir.

"Sampai Perancis kalah.", balas Kakashi dengan nada dingin.

Obito tertawa pahit, "Kau tahu, Kakashi? Kenapa langit Rusia tak pernah sebiru langit Perancis?", tanyanya sambil menatap burung yang beterbangan.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Tanda ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku pernah melihat langit Cannes yang biru..", kata Obito lagi, "Aku iri, kenapa Rusia tak pernah bisa mengecat langit seindah itu."

"Cannes..", bisik Kakashi, "Pantai di Perancis?"

Obito mengangguk, "Kalau kita bisa berdamai dengan Perancis..", bisiknya lirih, "Mungkin kita bisa bertanya, bagaimana caranya melukis langit Rusia agar bisa sebiru langit milik mereka..", ucapnya sambil tersenyum damai.

Kakashi memperhatikan keindahan di wajah itu. Betapa ia sangat mengerti besarnya keinginan Obito agar negara dinginnya bisa bersandingan dengan Perancis yang hangat. Tanpa perlu ada salju yang mencair, atau mentari yang membeku. Tidak ada lagi nyawa yang melayang sia-sia hanya karena dendam masa lalu. Kakashi paham bahwa impian yang ditawarkan Obito sangat indah, sekaligus hampir mustahil. Rusia dan Perancis adalah musuh. Seakan sudah ditetapkan semenjak keberadaan ia di dunia ini baru direncanakan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kuda?", tanya Kakashi dengan nada datar.

Obito mengangguk, "Seorang kepala pasukan kavaleri harus selalu siap."

"Kau masih bisa mengurungkan kepergianmu, Obito.", kata Kakashi, "Perbatasan Belarus bukan medan perang yang dengan mudah bisa kau taklukan."

"Aku tahu..", kata Obito, "Tapi tetap harus dihadapi, kan?"

Dua kali dua puluh empat jam, dan empat ribu pasukan kavaleri Rusia akan diberangkatkan sebagai bala bantuan perang di perbatasan Belarus. Kabarnya, Rusia terdesak dan memerlukan tambahan prajurit berkuda secepatnya. Satu-satunya petinggi militer yang menyatakan kesiapan adalah pasukan Obito, yang tak lain adalah putra bungsu keturunan Romanov. Hal ini tentu saja menggegerkan satu istana, terutama Tsar dan Ratu Elizabeth, yang awalnya tidak setuju dengan kepergian Obito.

Namun bukan Obito namanya kalau bisa dilarang.

Sekalipun yang melarang Obito adalah seorang yang sebelas tahun ini selalu menemaninya. Kakashi adalah orang yang paling keras melarang Obito pergi ke sana. Namun Obito ternyata lebih keras kepala lagi. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi hanya bisa merelakan keputusan tuannya untuk pergi. Ia hanya bisa menertawakan ketidakberdayaannya. Tuannya? Bukan. Bukan, Obito bukan sekedar tuan muda yang selalu ingin dilindunginya. Kakashi merasa, Obito jauh lebih berharga daripada itu.

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkan Rusia?", entah keberapa kalinya Kakashi bertanya.

"Ini sudah keputusanku, Kakashi.", kata Obito sambil tersenyum perih, "Semoga aku sempat bertanya pada Perancis, mengenai langit mereka.."

Kakashi hanya bisa membisu saat langkah Obito menjauh darinya.

-

**... Snow in the Summer — Side Story ...**

**-**

"...lalu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.", Obito menutup buku cerita, "Dan kenapa mata kalian masih terbuka saja, sih?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, Paman..", desis anak berumur delapan tahun itu.

"Oh, tidurlah, aku mohon..", bisik Obito pusing. Berurusan dengan satu anak kecil dan satu balita memang selalu membuatnya frustasi, "Ayo Sasuke, Itachi, tidurlah.."

Balita berumur tiga tahun itu menatap kakaknya agak lama, lalu melungkar dan menutup matanya. Obito mengangguk puas, Sasuke memang nomor satu cepatnya kalau disuruh tidur. Lain cerita dengan keponakannya yang satu ini.

"Tidurlah, Itachi."

Itachi menggeleng. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dan mendekati Obito, "Paman besok akan membacakan cerita lagi, kan?"

Obito agak tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menelan ludah, teringat akan keberangkatannya menuju perbatasan Belarus besok, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau bukan Paman yang membacakan cerita, aku tak bisa tidur.", jawab Itachi.

"Itachi..", bisik Obito. Diusapnya wajah polos itu, "Paman pasti akan membacakan cerita lagi. Paman janji padamu.", katanya sambil mengelus rambut sebahu Itachi.

Itachi masih menatap matanya. Obito sering berpikir kalau Itachi bukan bocah sembarangan. Ia merasa kalau keponakannya itu bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat tangan mungil Itachi memeluk leher Obito.

"Itachi?"

"Aku sayang Paman.."

Obito terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu, "Aku juga sayang padamu, Itachi. Sekarang, tidurlah."

Itachi lebih tenang sekarang. Ia mengangguk dan berbaring sambil memakai selimutnya. Setelah memastikan keduanya terlelap, Obito beranjak dari kamar berukuran besar itu. Langkahnya melambat dan malah mundur saat melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berbincang. Suara mereka agak rendah, membuat Obito bersembunyi di balik pilar dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"Karena itu, aku mohon.."

"Aku mengerti, Putra Mahkota.", kata Kakashi mantap, "Sejak awal, aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga adik bungsu Anda."

Obito mengerenyitkan dahi. Sama sekali tak ia mengerti percakapan antara Kakashi dan kakak sulungnya itu, "Kak Fugaku..?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Kakashi.", kata Fugaku mantap.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya saat Fugaku berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan mata sangat sedih. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu Anda di sana, Tuan Muda."

Obito agak tersentak. Namun percuma saja ia terus bersembunyi. Perlahan, ia melangkah dan mendekati Kakashi yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Kalau cara bersembunyimu seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau mati sebelum sampai Belarus.", kata Kakashi, "Walau tentu saja tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kakakku?", tanya Obito tanpa basa-basi.

Kakashi mendadak membisu.

"Jawab aku, Kakashi."

"Besok pagi, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Obito membundarkan sepasang mata onyx-nya.

Menemukan sepasang mata sekelam langit malam Rusia di hadapannya. Sepasang mata yang memandangnya sedih, pandangan yang tak pernah dilemparkan Kakashi seumur hidup ia mengenalnya. Sebelas tahun bersama, baru kali ini Kakashi merasa sangat tak ingin berpisah dengan tuan mudanya.

"Aku tak memberi izin padamu, Kakashi.", desis Obito, "Tugasmu memang melindungiku, tapi aku juga punya kekuatan untuk berperang sendirian."

"Aku tak peduli kau setuju atau tidak.", kata Kakashi, "Tapi sebelas tahun lalu kau menyetujui bahwa akulah pengiring pribadimu."

Obito memandang Kakashi dalam diam.

"Karena itu, kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap di sampingmu."

Obito tertawa pahit, "Kalau besok aku mati di medan perang?"

"Maka aku akan tetap mengiringimu."

Mendengarnya, hanya sunyi yang bisa didengarkan. Sebelas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengenal watak seseorang. Karena itulah, Obito tak mendebat Kakashi yang sudah begitu yakin dengan keputusannya. Sekali mengambil keputusan, maka hanya kematian yang bisa menghentikan Kakashi. Obito sangat mengerti keras kepalanya seorang Nakhimov seperti pengiring pribadinya, dan hanya mengangguk.

"Pilihlah satu kuda.", bisik Obito sambil berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya, "Besok kau temani aku di garis depan."

"Setuju."

Obito berjalan menuju mejanya, mengambil Stradivarius biru kesayangannya. Sambil duduk di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, ia memainkan alunan melodi 'Ode to Joy'. Kakashi mendengarkan suara merdu dari biola Obito dengan seksama, menikmati keindahan permainan tuannya itu. Sebuah puisi untuk kebahagiaan. Satu harapan kecil yang selalu Obito rindukan. Doa bagi perdamaian antara kedua negara. Kalau saja darahnya bisa menjadi tumbal bagi sebuah perdamaian...

"Tumben kau mau memainkan lagu sedramatis ini.", kata Kakashi.

Obito tersenyum, "Mungkin aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk memainkannya.", kata Obito sambil mengembalikan biola itu pada tempatnya, "Atau lebih buruk—tak punya cukup umur untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Stradivariku ini."

Senyum di wajah Kakashi memudar, "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu saat kau membicarakan 'nyawa', Obito. Aku ngeri mendengarnya."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Kakashi.", kata Obito, "Jangan pergi denganku besok."

Kakashi menggeleng. Dengan mantap ia melangkah maju dan mendekati Obito, tepat di hadapan pemilik darah Romanov itu, "Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku jawab 'aku pergi'."

Obito menghela nafas. Lama mereka berdua terdiam dalam keadaan menunduk. Sebelas tahun. Sebelas tahun dan Kakashi merasa ia perlu menjelaskan semuanya malam ini juga. Sebelas tahun adalah siksaan ketika kau hanya bisa berdiri di samping tuanmu tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Sebelas tahun adalah perih luka karena kau hanya bisa bergeming ketika orang yang diam-diam kau cinta sedang menangis dalam kepenatan. Sebelas tahun adalah derita dimana kau hanya menjadi penonton saat dia sedang teraniaya ketatnya peraturan.

Dan sebelas tahun adalah darah, bila kau tak sempat menyatakan apa yang semestinya terucapkan. Kakashi hanya tak ingin menyesal.

"Obito.."

"Jangan pergi.", kata Obito tiba-tiba, "Jangan kembali ke kamarmu malam ini."

Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

Obito menunduk lagi. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat ujung baju Kakashi, "Kakashi.. Besok, bawa aku pergi, ya.."

"O..", Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Kau mau.."

"Aku akan membuang nama Romanov malam ini juga.", kata Obito sambil menatap mata Kakashi, "Aku tak ingin kembali ke istana ini. Menjadi bidak dalam permainan catur politik, birokrasi memuakkan, aku tak mau berada di dalamnya. Aku hanya ingin lari dari benteng Rusia, Kakashi. Karena itu.."

Kakashi menelan ludah, bersiap mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Obito.

"Setelah perang usai, biarkan aku menjadi seorang Nakhimov.."

Sama sekali tak bisa Kakashi mempercayai telinganya.

Seorang tuan muda Rusia, Obito yang selalu disangkanya manja, malam ini berkata ingin meninggalkan semuanya? Kakashi teringat kata-katanya, kalau ia ingin pergi melihat dunia luar, dan bukannya berada dalam istana emas dengan seorang pangeran manja. Tak pernah ia sangka, kalau Obito benar-benar akan memutuskan hal segila ini. Terlebih..

"Kau mau menyandang nama keluargaku? Seorang Romanov sepertimu?"

Obito mengangguk, "Rasanya.. Sebelas tahun denganmu itu kurang."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Lalu tawa itu berubah menjadi canggung ketika bibirnya makin mendekat dengan bibir Obito. Sampai akhirnya, tak ada lagi jarak. Tak ada lagi strata. Tak ada lagi seorang tuan muda, terlebih pengiring. Yang ada hanyalah dua orang yang memendam rasa selama sebelas tahun. Dua orang yang bergulat dengan gairah yang terbendung, dan sedang melepaskan rasa itu dalam satu babak dimana mereka akan menyatukan semuanya. Kehangatan sebelum dinginnya peperangan.

"_As you wish_.", bisik Kakashi sebelum benar-benar bersatu dengan Obito, "_My lord_.."

-

**... Snow in the Summer — Side Story ...**

-

Pagi itu Kakashi sudah bersiap dengan seragam militernya, duduk di atas kuda perang berbulu hitam kelam. Empat ribu pasukannya sudah berbaris rapi dengan kuda masing-masing. Siap dengan perjalanan panjang dan dingin menuju perbatasan Belarus, dimana harapan dari orang yang dicintainya mungkin bisa jadi kenyataan. Kakashi tersenyum tipis saat melihat kuda putih mendekatinya, membawa sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Lama sekali..", komentar Kakashi.

"Gara-gara kau semalam..", wajah Obito memerah karena malu, "Rasanya berjalan maupun duduk, sama saja tidak nyamannya.."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Siapa suruh kau terlalu bersemangat?"

"Sudahlah.", potong Obito, "MAJU!!"

Setelah teriakan Obito itu, pasukan dengan alat musik memainkan semua alat musiknya. Mengantar kepergian pasukan kavaleri dengan hentakan yang bersemangat. Obito dan Kakashi memacu kuda mereka, berlari paling depan tanpa mengacuhkan teriakan rakyat Rusia. Sama sekali tak menolehkan wajah ke arah bangsawan maupun anggota keluarga kerajaan yang mengantar. Berdua kuda mereka membelah angin dan melaju menuju kebebasan. Janji mereka lebih menggiurkan daripada rampasan perang manapun.

'Selamat tinggal kamarku yang tak akan pernah kusinggahi lagi. Selamat tinggal, Winter Palace, tempat kelahiranku. Selamat tinggal, Ayah dan Ibu. Selamat tinggal keponakanku tersayang, Sasuke dan Itachi. Selamat tinggal, kakak-kakakku. Selamat tinggal Romanov..', Obito tersenyum bebas, 'Selamat tinggal, Rusia...'

"Kakashi..", panggil Obito ketika kuda mereka berlari dengan kecepatan sama.

"Ya?"

Senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajah Obito, "Setelah selesai perang ini, kita menikah."

Kakashi belum sempat menjawabnya, Obito sudah tertawa lepas dan mempercepat laju kudanya. Pria berambut silver itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan kuda putih itu berlari menuju Belarus. _Berlarilah_. _Berlarilah menuju cahaya kebebasan!_

-

_Suatu saat, ketika suaramu menjentik dawai di hati_

_Melewati pagar manusia di bumi_

_Membangkitkan ringkikan pegasus_

_Meneriakkan jeritan cinta_

_Membangkitkan semangat kebenaran_

_Menerbitkan bayangan roh_

_Berkilau di mata itu, tercermin harapan yang tak terbatas_

_Menggoreskan sinar emas dalam sejarah_

_Nama-nama di dalamnya mulai berkarat di sana_

_Di bukit itu, penuh batu-batu nisan_

_Namun aku mereguk sisa-sisa ajaran itu_

_**-Ishikawa Takuboku, Lonceng yang Tenggelam-**_

-

Kakashi memacu kuda hitamnya, berusaha menyusul pemilik mata onyx itu. Ia tak ingin tertinggal dalam mengejar satu harapan. Diraihnya satu lencana di dadanya, dibuangnya ke tanah. Mulai detik itu, jangan panggil dia bangsawan Nakhimov.

Karena kini, ia hanyalah pria pengejar mimpi yang tak memiliki nama belakang.

-

**... Snow in the Summer — Side Story ...**

-

"Bertahan!", komando Obito.

Dengan serentak, pasukan yang tersisa di sana berlutut dan mempersiapkan bayonet mereka. Bersiap dengan adu tembak jarak menengah dengan pasukan yang membawa bendera merah-putih-biru. Seperempat dari jumlah pasukan tambahan Rusia sudah maju dengan kuda mereka dan melakukan pertempuran berdarah jarak dekat dengan pedang mereka. Obito sudah menguras habis air matanya ketika puluhan anak buahnya meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Beberapa mati karena menjadi tamengnya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi di belakang sedang mengurus persiapan pasukan artileri. Mereka diam-diam berada di balik batu-batu besar, tersembunyi dari tinjauan Perancis. Ujung-ujung meriam siap ditembakkan untuk melindungi pasukan Rusia yang sedang mengincar musuh dengan peluru mereka. Mesiu sudah dimasukkan, disusul dengan peluru meriam yang bukan main beratnya. Sebagian besar meriam dalam keadaan siap tembak. Kakashi mengangguk mantap dan bersiap memberikan kode di saat yang tepat.

"Obito.", panggil Kakashi mendekat, "Bagaimana pergerakan musuh?"

"Perancis.", ralat Obito, "Pertarungan jarak dekat dari kavaleri agaknya sukses membuat ricuh. Mereka kocar-kacir. Boleh juga rencanamu."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Semoga pasukan kita cukup tanggap akan ledakan. Sebentar lagi pasukan meriam akan menghancurkan pertahanan Perancis. Dan saat itulah kita bantai mereka satu lawan satu. Kau siap?"

Mendengarnya, Obito langsung mengambil pedang dari sarungnya, "Pasukan meriam!", teriaknya. Dengan penuh keberanian, Obito mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah berkumpulnya pasukan Perancis, "TEMBAK!!"

Bunyi ledakan maha dahsyat serentak dari puluhan meriam membahana di seantero perbatasan Belarus. Puluhan bola besi dengan berat di atas rata-rata ditembakkan lurus dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Menghasilkan teriakan memilukan dari arah pasukan Perancis. Air mata Obito sedikit membasahi pipinya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tanah yang tadinya hanya pasir dan rumput liar kini tercecer darah dan serpihan daging. Mayat manusia dan kuda bergelimpangan, senapan dan pedang berlumuran darah, semua itu terlalu berat untuk dihadapi orang berhati lembut seperti Obito.

Apakah sebuah perdamaian menuntut harga sebesar ini?

"Pasukan kavaleri, bersiap di belakang aku!", teriak Obito dengan suara tercekat.

Kakashi dan yang lain langsung menaiki kuda mereka. Bersiap dengan pembantaian besar-besaran yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lakoni.

"SERANG!!", teriakan Obito membuat pergerakan terjadi serentak. Kakashi berusaha berada di depan Obito dan menyingkirkan semua serangan yang bisa membahayakan komandannya. Sementara itu pasukan bayonet dengan hati-hati masih melakukan serangan tembak. Pasukan meriam kini mengambil kuda mereka dan menyusul Obito melakukan 'pembersihan'. Mereka bertugas memastikan kematian dari pasukan Perancis yang tergeletak di tanah.

Obito merasakan pandangannya kabur karena air menumpuk di matanya. Pedang yang digunakannya masih bersih, lain sekali dengan pedang Kakashi yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sejak awal, Nakhimov memang dididik sebagai senjata perang nomor satu di Rusia. Berbeda dengan Obito yang memburu rusa saja tidak tega. Ia memutuskan untuk berada di dekat Kakashi dan berusaha sebisa mungkin bertahan di sana. Kuda Kakashi sedang tidak bergerak banyak, karena jumlah pasukan Perancis makin sedikit saja.

"Gunakan pedangmu, Obito!", teriak Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti..", bisik Obito, "Tapi rasanya sudah tak perlu lagi.."

Obito terdiam memandang seragam biru Perancis, tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang ricuh dengan adu senjata. Tak pula ia sadar akan seorang berseragam biru yang sudah terluka parah mengincarnya dengan bayonet. Tubuh terlukanya berdiri tegak, berharap penuh pada tiga peluru terakhir yang masih ada dalam senjata laras panjangnya.

-

"Untuk Perancis..", suara lemah itulah yang membuat kepala Obito tertoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang Perancis menodongkan senapan pada Kakashi. Mata Obito terbelalak. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengikuti refleks tubuhnya.

Menjadi tameng Kakashi.

-

Ringkikan kuda Obito merupakan alasan fokus Kakashi teralih dari prajurit Perancis yang kini kocar-kacir. Kini kedua matanya melihat kepada sosok Obito sangat dekat, dan memunggunginya. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar letusan senjata.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar raungan kesakitan dari bibir tuannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, bau mesiu yang menyengat tercium oleh hidung Kakashi.

Kejadian yang begitu cepat, dan Kakashi sendiri sulit mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya satu hal yang ia pahami.

Kegagalannya dalam melindungi.

-

Yang Obito sadari adalah rasa sakit mengerikan yang ia rasakan saat tubuhnya seakan koyak. Dilihat tiga titik di tubuhnya yang kini deras mengeluarkan darah. Satu peluru bersarang di dadanya. Satu lagi bersemayam di paha kirinya. Yang terakhir merobek lambungnya. Obito sadar, hanya ada lima belas menit ke depan sebelum asam lambungnya meracuni seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya. Lima belas menit terakhir hidupnya.

Kelengahan adalah musuh terbesar seorang prajurit. Semestinya Obito tahu itu.

-

"Obi.."

Kakashi terdiam dalam ruang vakum ketika ia melihat siluet yang dicintainya itu diam. Jarum jam berhenti berputar, tepat saat tubuh itu melemah dan terjatuh dari kuda putih. Otak Kakashi menolak mempercayai refleksi yang ditangkap matanya. Terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bereaksi saat melihat tubuh Obito kini terkapar di tanah. Ia melihat pasukan Perancis barusan hendak menghabisi nyawa Obito dengan ujung runcing bayonetnya. Dengan cepat, Kakashi membelokkan kudanya. Dan mengacungkan pedangnya.

-

Terlalu cepat.

Dan sebuah kepala bertopi Perancis terpisah dari lehernya.

-

"Obito!", teriak Kakashi sambil turun dari kudanya, "Astaga..", Kakashi pucat bukan main saat darah kini membanjiri tubuh lemah Obito. Dan kini, darah itu merembes membasahi seragam Kakashi, "Bertahan, Obito!"

"Kenapa..", bisik Obito saat ia berada di punggung Kakashi, "Kau.."

"Diam..", desis Kakashi panik.

"... tidak boleh lari dari peperangan.."

"Diam.."

"... kembali ke garis depan.."

"DIAM, Obito!", teriak Kakashi.

Dengan cepat, Kakashi membawa tubuh Obito ke atas kudanya dan melaju ke arah kumpulan pasukan Rusia. Kubu negara salju itu masih ramai dengan tembakan yang sesekali dilakukan. Kakashi merasa dua-tiga peluru yang berasal dari belakangnya menyerempet bahunya. Namun sama sekali tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit itu. Hatinya sedang merasakan emosi tak terdefinisi saat ini. Tubuhnya, sedang tidak peka terhadap rasa sakit.

-

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku hanya bisa melarikan diri dari garis depan?_

_Kenapa aku tak mampu melindungi dia?_

_Kenapa harus dia yang terluka karena __**melindungiku**__?_

_Tuhan, kuatkan dia._

_Karena dialah aku bisa bertahan._

-

Mereka terkejut melihat Kakashi kembali membawa tubuh lemah Obito yang berlumuran darah. Kakashi langsung berlindung di belakang. Beberapa prajurit mengikuti Kakashi dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan Obito, walau tak berpengaruh banyak.

"Pertolongan pertama! Tuan Muda tertembak!", teriak Kakashi sambil mencari bantuan apa saja, "Bertahan, Obito.."

"Kenapa..", bisik Obito, "Kenapa kalian berkumpul.. Kembali perang.. Kembali..", Obito terbatuk. Darah membasahi dagunya, "Sampai.. Perancis menyerah.. Terus tembak.."

"Jangan bicara apa-apa!", teriak Kakashi, "Kenapa kau harus melindungiku, bodoh!"

Obito tertawa pahit, "Lanjutkan berperang! Demi perdamaian.. Demi.."

Kakashi menahan tangisnya mati-matian, "Lanjutkan berperang!"

"Siap!", dengan berlanjutnya peperangan hidup mati, pasukan Rusia terus mendesak pasukan Perancis sebisa mereka. Obito menyentuh pipi Kakashi.

"Seharusnya kau.. Berada di garis depan, Kakashi..", bisiknya tertahan.

Kakashi menggeleng dengan perasaan sangat sakit, "Aku tak bisa..", bisiknya, "Pengiring apa.. Pengawal pribadi apa.. Yang tidak bisa menjaga keselamatan tuannya.."

Obito tersenyum damai, "Panggilkan Asuma.."

Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi. Namun sama sekali tak dapat ditolaknya permintaan Obito. Dipanggilnya Asuma yang sedang mengomandoi pasukan bayonet. Pria berbadan tegap itu menghampiri Obito dengan tatapan bingung dan perih. Ia berlutut di hadapan Kakashi yang sedang merangkul tubuh Obito.

"Ada perintah, Tuan Muda?", tanya Asuma dengan mimik sedih.

Obito mengangguk. Tangannya meraih tangan Kakashi, menggenggamnya erat, "Tolong.. Bacakan sumpah pernikahan.. Dan jadikan aku Obito Nakhimov..", bisiknya.

-

Mendengarnya, sontak Kakashi dan Asuma terperanjat kaget. Kakashi menggeleng tak setuju, namun ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Obito yang penuh kedamaian. Asuma sendiri, ia menahan tangisnya dan mengatakan rangkaian kata sakral itu dengan terbata.

"Kakashi Pavel Nakhimov.."

Suara Asuma agak tersamar oleh ramainya desingan peluru dan teriakan merintih mereka yang tertembak mati.

"Apakah kau akan menerima Obito Peter Mikhailovski sebagai pendampingmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin?"

Kakashi mengangguk karena sudah tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Bisikan 'ya, aku bersedia' hanya berupa gerakan bibir tanpa suara. Tertelan oleh suara dentuman meriam yang entah sejak kapan sudah aktif kembali dalam memburu mangsa.

"Obito Peter Mikhailovski.."

Obito mengangguk lemah sambil memejamkan matanya. Dapat dibayangkannya suasana sedramatis apa yang melatarbelakangi pernikahan mendadaknya di tengah medan peperangan ini. Gambaran mayat bergelimpangan muncul lagi di benaknya, membuatnya kembali tersenyum. _Karena aku akan segera bergabung dengan mereka_.

"Apakah kau akan menerima Kakashi Pavel Nakhimov sebagai pendampingmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin?", suara Asuma bergetar kini. Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya tumpah membasahi tanah Belarus.

Obito membuka matanya. Menemukan wajah Kakashi sangat dekat dengannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, dan tersenyum damai, "Ya, aku bersedia.."

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi..", ucap Asuma sambil berdiri, "Kakashi, sekarang kau bisa mencium pengantinmu.."

Kakashi menatap bibir merah yang berlumuran darah itu. Bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang ia impikan. Bukan suasana seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin berada dalam kapel sederhana di desa kecil Belarus, dengan Obito yang berisik seperti biasa. Menjalani hari esok dengan kesederhanaan peternakan dan pedesaan. Bukan dengan bayangan kematian yang siap menjemput mempelainya. Dapat dirasakan dinginnya kematian saat telapak tangan Obito menyentuh wajahnya. Kakashi akhirnya menyentuh bibir Obito dengan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..", bisik Kakashi sambil menggenggam erat tangan Obito.

Dua kata itu terus bergaung di telinga Obito, membuatnya makin merasakan kehangatan di balik dinginnya maut. Mengantarnya menuju tidur yang sangat panjang diselimuti kedamaian. Tak ada lonceng gereja saat ia menutup mata. Hanya dentingan pedang beradu saat Obito merasa tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk hidup.

Satu penghormatan terakhir bagi seorang Romanov.

"Bawakan aku..", bisiknya pada Kakashi, "..kedamaian.."

Kakashi mengangguk. Sekali lagi, dikecupnya bibir berdarah itu. Meninggalkan satu sensasi sedingin salju Rusia saat ia menyadari kalau tubuh dalam dekapannya itu sudah tak bernyawa. Kakashi menidurkan tubuh lemah itu di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan musuh.

-

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil bendera Rusia dan naik ke kudanya. Dipacunya sang kuda hitam yang melaju lurus ke medan peperangan. Dikibarkannya bendera negaranya dengan keberanian. Menantang peluru. Menantang pedang. Menantang sang dewa maut.

Tak dipedulikannya serempetan peluru dan jatuhnya bola meriam di sekitarnya, ia terus melaju menuju gerbang kematiannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu. Ia harus mengiringi tuannya, walau sampai ke langit surga maupun dasar neraka.

"ALL HAIL RUSSIA!!", teriakannya membelah langit Belarus.

-

_Sediakan aku satu tempat duduk di surga_

_Karena aku tak sanggup melangkah kesana_

_Yang tersedia bagiku adalah kamar dengan dekorasi penyesalan di neraka_

_Karena kini __diriku ternoda darah_

_Akulah pendosa agung yang melumuri tanganku dengan kematian_

_Sebusuk apapun aku nanti_

_Kumohon, tunggu aku_

_Sekali lagi_

_Biarkan aku mengiringi kematianmu_

_-_

**... Snow in the Summer — Side Story ...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Dan aku tetap berada dalam istana ini, menjadi bidak catur dalam kebijaksanaan birokrasi.", ucap Kakashi, "Kebebasan tanpamu, adalah semu.."

Kakashi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari nisan berukir satu nama itu.

Obito Peter Mikhailovski.

Walau dalam hati Kakashi, nama itu telah bermetamorfosa menjadi Obito Pavel Nakhimov. Tuan mudanya. Kekasih abadinya. Pendamping hidupnya, yang baru menjalani satu menit tugas barunya sebagai seorang Nakhimov. Belasan tahun berselang semenjak pernikahannya dengan mandiang Obito, dan rasa sakit itu masih membekas sampai sekarang. Menyebabkan Kakashi selalu berakhir di sini, mengiringi kematian tuan mudanya.

Satu alasan yang sangat jelas kenapa Kakashi selalu terlambat.

Dengan dalihnya, 'tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan', Kakashi tak pernah memberitahu alasan sebenarnya pada dunia. Biarlah ia yang menghayati perih luka karena ditinggalkan. Karena ketidakmampuannya dalam menjaga orang yang terlalu dicintainya. Taman makam ini selalu mengunci kakinya di sana, membuatnya kehilangan perkiraan akan waktu yang berjalan. Karena baginya, waktu berhenti berputar ketika ia berhadapan lagi dengan nisan yang dirindukannya. Kapan? Kapan ia bisa menyusul dia ke sana?

"Obito, aku tak akan mati..", bisik Kakashi, "Setidaknya aku tak mau mati sebelum melihat Rusia dan Perancis bersandingan seperti impianmu. Karena.."

Kakashi menahan air matanya.

'Untuk itulah aku bertahan hidup.'

'Untuk itulah aku berada di garis depan.'

'Untuk melihat apa yang semestinya kau lihat.'

'Akulah matamu.'

'Akulah tanganmu yang akan menyentuh Perancis.'

'Karena janjiku padamu, aku bertahan.'

'Karena kau, aku bertahan.'

Perang yang disebut-sebut 'Perang Tujuh Tahun', menyisakan banyak nama yang terukir di monumen kepahlawanan. Banyak prajurit tak bernama yang gugur di sana. Perdamaian yang disebut-sebut sampai detik ini masih jauh dalam angan-angan. Tumpahan darah seakan kurang, masih menuntut tumbal lebih dan lebih lagi. Kakashi terkadang bingung, sampai dimana akhir semua ini? Dan bagaimana caranya ia selalu lolos dari maut, sementara ia tak pernah absen berada di garis depan?

Ia tahu jawabnya.

Janjinya, adalah sumber kekuatannya.

"Aku berjanji, Obito..", bisik Kakashi sambil memandang hamparan kelabu di atas kepalanya, "Aku akan mewarnai langit Rusia dengan warna biru.."

-

**-- ****FIN --**

**-**

**Happy Birthday, Kakashi! **Hadiah spesial untukmu : satu fict ini. walau kayaknya lebih Obitocentric, hehe.. Saia udah ngerencanain fict ultah ini lama lho. mohon kritik dan saran.** Oh ya, sebagian besar adegan saia pinjem dari Riyoko Ikeda, author 'Rose of Versailles'. **Dengan perubahan sana-sini tentunya, karena saia ga mau dibilang copycat! Saia ngaku saia minjem! Emang udah obsesi pengen bikin adegan Kakashi ama Obito sih!

Iya.. Jadi alasan Kakashi selalu terlambat adalah, karena dia selalu kehilangan perkiraan waktu setiap kali ia berada di depan makam Obito. Setiap hari, sebelum Kakashi melakukan hal apapun, dia pasti menyempatkan diri ke makan kekasihnya itu.. Romantis banget sih.. Ini beneran lho, kata si Masashi-nya sendiri yang ditulis ulang di wikipedia!

ARRGGHHH... Kenapa saia begitu JADUL sihh??

**Sangat Lady Oscar sekali... Saia akui.. Obsesi tuh mengerikan yaaa... Hikss...**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat meninggalkan istana ini.", kata Kakashi sambil menatap Iruka "demi keselamatan kalian, karena sepertinya keadaan sudah tak terkendali."

Iruka terlihat bimbang, "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "Biar kami yang membereskan mereka. Tidak bijaksana rasanya melibatkan tamu dalam pertempuran seperti ini."

"Baiklah.", Iruka mengangguk "Pangeran, ayo kita pergi."

-

**Salju di Musim Panas**

**15205060**

**--Symphony no.3 : ****Salute d'Amore—**

-

**St. Petersburg, Winter Palace**

-

Derap langkah bergema di lorong panjang yang dingin tersebut. Seorang pria separuh baya dengan mimik menahan amarah berjalan paling depan dengan segala wibawa yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang Raja, diikuti dengan dua pelayan pribadinya yang melangkah dengan punggung terbungkuk ngeri. Cerberus, bagi dua kaum jelata yang namanya tidak diikuti embel-embel apapun, sang bangsawan berderajat paling tinggi di Rusia itu adalah hewan berkapala tiga dengan taring setajam belati dan sedingin bunga es. Terlebih, ketika sang Tsar sedang dalam keadaan mengerikan begini.

Apakah si bangsawan peduli?

Nyatanya tidak, beliau sibuk dengan pikiran demi pikiran yang bagaikan teroris penyerang otak. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya yang merupakan saksi hidup sejarah Rusia seakan berdenyut menandakan kekesalan yang terpendam. Dan andai saja benar kalau sorot mata bisa membunuh, maka malang sekali pelayan wanita yang barusan dipelototinya ketika sedang lewat dengan nampan dan anggur di tangan.

Langkah mendekat, dan kini pemilik rambut hitam tersebut sudah berada di depan salah satu kamar. Tiada basa-basi sebagai pemegang absolutisme negaranya, dan bangsawan berumur kepala lima tersebut membuka pintu tersebut dengan dorongan kuat—suatu hal yang membuat kedua pelayan di belakang beliau makin berkerut takut. Sepasang mata onyx menangkap refleksi anak satu-satunya terbaring di ranjang dengan perban membalut bahu, dan seorang lain berambut keperakan yang agaknya terkejut sambil memandangi dirinya.

"Yang Mulia Ra—" belum sempat si pengiring memberikan salam dan berdiri tegak, suara berat yang dingin keburu memotong perkataannya.

"Bagaimana cara Prancis busuk itu menginjakkan kaki ke istanaku, Kakashi?"

Terhenyak.

Si rambut perak memerlukan beberapa detik untuk mencerna pertanyaan yang terlontar, beberapa detik untuk menemukan jawaban memuaskan, dan detik demi detik seakan berjalan sangat lambat ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang bisa memutuskan kepalamu begitu saja. Kakashi sedang berjuang untuk tidak berkata bodoh semacamnya 'Bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa tahu' atau 'Prancis yang mana yang Anda maksud? Nona berambut pirang dengan pengiringnya, atau penyusupnya?'—tidak pernahkah Nakhimov ini mendengar pepatah kalau dinding itu bertelinga?

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu bicara, Nakhimov." kesabaran bukanlah anugrah Kristus yang turun kepada sang Raja, dan sejujurnya hal ini membuat Kakashi menghela nafas ngeri, "bagaimana. Bisa. Hmm?"

Serigala perak itu memberanikan diri menatap langsung pada onyx tersebut, "Saya tidak tahu menahu tentang penyusup tersebut, Yang Mulia. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerang—"

"Yang aku maksud—" satu langkah mendekat, membawa tubuh sang Raja kini hanya berjarak satu meter dari Kakashi, "—Prancis busuk berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu." nada dingin itu kini berubah menjadi kemarahan, bagaikan gletser cair yang mengalir, "wanita bangsawan mana yang ahli pedang, menurutmu?"

Ya, dinding itu bertelinga. Kini Kakashi sangat amat yakin akan hal itu. Dikiranya sang baginda tak akan peduli dengan detail remeh yang terjadi di dalam Winter Palace—terutama ballroom dansa—namun toh ternyata beliau peduli. Inikah yang dinamakan kekhawatiran seorang ayah?

"Dan yang kudengar juga—" perak itu terlambat bereaksi ketika gerakan cepat terjadi, dan mendadak pedang di sarungnya sudah berpindah ke tangan sang Raja. Kakashi sedikit terkesiap ketika ujung belati itu sudah berada satu inci di atas leher Sasuke yang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjang, "—anak idiot ini malah melindungi Prancis busuk itu sampai terluka begini. Benar begitu?"

Dan hari ini, Kakashi belajar kalau kekhawatiran seorang ayah ditambah dengan posisinya sebagai pemimpin Rusia itu bisa berakibat sangat buruk.

"Yang Mulia, saya mohon dengan hormat untuk menyingkirkan pedang Anda." desis Kakashi dengan nada gugup yang disembunyikan. Kedua pelayan sang Raja diam-diam mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Si rambut perak mengatur nafasnya, "putra Anda hanya ingin melindungi seorang wanita, tidak lebih."

Kekehan angkuh keluar, membuat Kakashi bergidik, "Apa kau sudah memastikan dia benar-benar wanita dan bukan pangeran Prancis yang menyamar menjadi wanita, hmm?"

Kakashi berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat Sasuke melotot ke arahnya dan memberikan isyarat agar Kakashi tutup mulut mengenai identitas bangsawan wanita tersebut. Segera setelah itu, onyx itu kembali terpejam sempurna—tepat ketika sang Raja menoleh dan menatap kesal pada putranya yang dikiranya masih pingsan. Kakashi mendehem kecil, membuat perhatian Tsar kembali padanya, "Maafkan pendapat saya, Yang Mulia, tetapi—"

"Permisi, Yang Mulia."

Suara sopran yang lembut dan sangat feminim terdengar halus dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke. Kakashi memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi tunangan dari Itachi itu, namun rasanya ia ingin berterima kasih karena Sakura datang di saat yang tepat. Wanita bergaun merah muda pucat itu masih membungkuk sopan di sana, membuat amarah (dan penyakit hipertensi) sang Tsar Rusia sedikit terobati.

"Mendekatlah.", komando sang Raja.

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati ayah mertua—atau pamannya, sebenarnya, mengingat di pembuluh darah mereka mengalir darah yang sama—nya dan berkata, "menteri keuangan memohon untuk bertemu. Beliau sudah menunggu kehadiran Anda di salon istana.", Sakura memberi tahu.

"Hhh..." sang Raja memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, "bagaimana bisa aku melupakan janji dengan Tolstoy." ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, "gara-gara kelakuan anak ini.." Tsar itu menggerakkan tangannya, geram, mengakibatkan ujung pedang bergerak menjauhi dan mendekati leher Sasuke—membuat Sakura dan Kakashi menelan ludah karena ngeri, "...kuharap kalian berdua lebih ketat dalam mengawasi tingkah Itachi.", ditunjuknya wajah Sasuke dengan pedang tersebut.

Kalimat terakhir sang Tsar dan nama yang terlontar membuat Kakashi hampir memprotes, namun segera Sakura menatap tajam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Percuma berdebat. Percuma tidak setuju. Percuma ketika kau berhadapan dengan absolutisme. Akhirnya kedua bangsawan tersebut hanya diam ketika Tsar Fugaku Peter III melemparkan pedang tersebut ke lantai dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke tanpa satu patah kata lagi. Kedua pelayan malang barusan mengikuti langkah sang Raja, bagaikan anjing yang patuh terbungkuk.

Keheningan terpecah ketika Kakashi menghela nafas lega dan mengambil pedangnya. Disarungkan benda tajam tersebut, menggemakan bunyi logam bergesekan di kamar yang luar biasa besar tersebut, "Saya rasa tidak seharusnya bercerita sespesifik itu juga, Putri Mahkota.", Kakashi berkata dengan nada datar dan frekuensi rendah.

"Menurutmu, Kakashi." keanggunan itu berputar, membuat Kakashi bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang emerald milik Sakura, "apakah aku sebagai seorang tunangan harus diam saja?" pertanyaan yang terdengar menantang.

Kakashi tak menjawab.

Pantas saja sang Tsar bisa menebak kalau wanita pirang dari Prancis itu adalah putra tunggal Louis XV. Ingatan Sakura memang luar biasa kalau menyangkut detail wajah dan penampilan seseorang, dan ingatan Tsar Fugaku soal wajah-wajah anggota keluarga kerajaan Prancis lebih gila lagi. Cukup tiga dan empat deskripsi saja, dan ia langsung melangkah menuju kamar ini, membuat Kakashi merasa ingin berada di garis depan saja ketibang berlama-lama di dalam istana es ini.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda masih butuh beristirahat.", kata Kakashi dengan sopan, "dan saya dengar Anda memiliki jadwal untuk menemui bangsawan lain?"

Sakura mendelik.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebegitu hafalnya dengan jadwalku, Kakashi." Sakura menambahkan senyuman sinisnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu, "cara yang bagus untuk mengusirku dari kamar tunanganku sendiri." ada nada perih di sana. Andai saja ia bisa menukar takdirnya. Ya, andai saja. Namun kalau untuk berada di samping Sasuke membutuhkan pengorbanan seperti ini, ia rela. Mungkin. Sepertinya.

Entahlah.

"Saya akan mengabari Anda kalau Tuan Muda sudah sadar." Kakashi menyusul langkah Sakura dan membukakan pintu bagi Putri Mahkotanya, "semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Sakura mengangguk dan keluar dari sana, "Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan." ia membalas dan melangkah pergi. Walau jauh dalam lubuk hati keduanya, mereka sadar kalau kata 'menyengangkan' tersebut tak pernah mampir dalam kehidupan mereka. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Serigala perak itu berjalan mendekati pangerannya dan memulai ocehan standardnya.

"Ha, bagus juga akting pura-pura tidur Anda. Dan Tuan Muda, jangan salahkan saya karena nasihat pagi ini akan lebih panjang daripada hari—" namun ucapan dengan suara bass itu segera terpotong oleh satu kalimat dari Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan Ayah akan memanggilku dengan nama kakak, Kakashi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kakashi terdiam.

-

… **Snow in the Summer …**

**-**

**Paris, ****Château de Versailles**

-

"Ayolah, Hinata." Tuan Muda pirang itu masih bersikeras ingin memakaikan seuntai kalung bertatahkan swarovski putih di leher tunangannya, "perhiasan ini cocok untukmu. Lihatlah, sesuai dengan warna matamu."

Dan sang tunangan, masih berikeras menolak untuk memakai kalung seharga sekian ratus ribu livre(1) tersebut, "Tidak, tidak usah, Pangeran.. Letakkan itu.."

Naruto sedikit cemberut dan meletakkan kalung tersebut kembali ke kotak perhiasan. Pagi itu suasana di salon Versailles menjadi ramai karena putra mahkota Prancis mendadak datang ke ruangan tersebut. Ya, Naruto bukanlah tipe pesolek dan kurang suka berkumpul dengan bangsawan lainnya, karena itulah kehadirannya cukup membuat orang-orang di sana terkejut. Terlebih, Naruto pakai acara membawa-bawa kalung segala bagaikan tukang perhiasan.

"Kenapa tidak mau, sih?" ia bertanya dengan nada agak kesal, "aku 'kan bosan melihatmu dengan kalung itu lagi, itu lagi.", komentar sang pangeran dengan nada kekanakan—sukses membuat pada pelayan menyembunyikan tawanya.

Mendengar alasan Naruto, wajah Hinata agak memerah, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan anggun ia berdiri dan menutup kotak perhiasan agar tidak tergoda akan kilau swarovski tersebut, "Saya…sudah memiliki kira-kira enam puluh kalung, Pangeran." Hinata agak takut menyinggung, "jadi…mohon sampaikan maaf saya pada Tuan Boheimer karena menolak membeli kalung ini."

"Aku yang belikan, deh..", dan sang Pangeran masih berjuang sambil mengacung-acungkan kotak di tangannya itu.

"Ti…tidak boleh." Hinata menggeleng, "Anda harus ingat kalau uang yang Anda pakai adalah hasil pajak rakyat. Hasil keringat rakyat." sang Putri Mahkota kembali tersenyum, "jadi, tidak boleh asal dipakai, apalagi untuk membeli kalung semahal ini. Uang dari rakyat harus didayagunakan untuk kepentingan mereka juga."

Mendengar penjelasan tunangannya yang singkat namun sangat bermakna, Naruto hanya bisa melongo sekian lima detik—dan ketika itu, rasanya Hinata ingin memanggil bangsawan bernama Allain untuk melukisnya. Reaksi kedua adalah menggaruk kepala yang mengakibatkan rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan, dan terakhir Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing. Ia sudah menyangka Hinata akan menolak, ia hanya tidak memprediksi kalau alasan penolakan Hinata ternyata sebijaksana itu.

"Ah, kalau Hinata bilang begitu…"

Suara tawa yang ditahan, atau malah menyerupai dengusan terdengar dari luar salon. Jenis suara dan nada yang Naruto kenal, membuatnya menoleh dan langsung meletakkan kotak perhiasan di meja rias lalu berkacak pinggang, "Tak perlu menertawakanku seperti itu 'kan, Iruka." ujar sang Pangeran dengan wajah malu.

"Hahaha.. Maaf, maafkan aku, Putra Mahkota.", Iruka membungkuk sopan, "maaf saya lupa memberikan salam pada Putra dan Putri Mahkota." setelah membungkuk, Iruka berjalan mendekati sepasang muda-mudi yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya itu, "biar saya yang mengembalikan kalungnya ke kediaman Tuan Boheimer." tawarnya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ah, jadi merepotkan Anda, count Iruka." Hinata tersenyum tak enak pada pengiring tunangannya tersebut sebelum kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan perawatan rambutnya. Iruka menggeleng kecil dan tertawa.

"Tentu tidak merepotkan, Putri Mahkota." jawabnya santun.

Naruto, masih dengan raut cemberutnya, menyerahkan kotak tersebut ke tangan Iruka dengan hati setengah tak rela, "Yah, padahal aku suka sekali dengan kalung itu. Kenapa Hinata tidak mau memakainya, sih.." ia mengeluh, membuat sang tunangan tertawa dengan ekspresi geli dan Iruka yang kini memegang kotak perhiasan itu geleng-geleng kepala karena gemas.

"Kalau Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota menolak memakainya—" suara pemuda lain yang bersumber dari arah pintu salon sukses membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak, "—bagaimana kalau Anda saja yang memakainya, Pangeran?"

Bola mata biru itu membulat sempurna melihat sosok bertubuh hampir sama dengannya itu. Salah seorang petinggi militer yang juga seorang bangsawan asal Prancis itu berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Wajahnya berekspresi datar, bola mata hijau zaitun dan rambut merah gelap dipotong sangat pendek itu merupakan kombinasi yang sangat jarang Naruto lihat setahun terakhir di Versailles. Spontan saja sang Pangeran berlari ke arah pemuda yang baru datang itu dan memeluknya.

Mendadak ia lupa tata krama.

"Huwaaa!!! Gaara!!!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga sahabat masa kecilnya itu, "kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak mengabari? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu di Swedia? Akh, kau sangat jarang mengabariku, tahu!"

"Ugh.." memang, sama sekali tidak terjadi perubahan pada raut wajah Gaara Valois d'Polastrone, namun Iruka bisa melihat kalau bangsawan yang satu itu jengah terhadap kelakuan Naruto yang sangat kekanakan. Gaara menghela nafas, "akan saya jawab satu per satu, Pangeran. Sekarang, mohon lepaskan saya..."

Masih dengan wajah kelewat ceria, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan cengar-cengir di hadapan Gaara (yang masih belum mengubah ekspresinya). Merasa kurang sopan kalau ia langsung kabur bersama Naruto, pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Hinata, ingin menyempatkan diri menyapa wanita dengan kedudukan tertinggi di istana tersebut. Naruto menganguk, menandakan ia mengizinkan Gaara menyapa tunangannya, dan Kolonel pasukan Infantri itu langsung mendekati Hinata. Sementara pemilik bola mata perak keunguan itu sudah menyapanya lebih dahulu dengan tatapan mata lembut dan senyuman khasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Mahkota." Gaara berlutut di hadapan wanita Austria yang sedang duduk itu, "syukurlah Anda terlihat sehat."

Hinata tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursinya, "Selamat pagi, monsieur Gaara. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar Anda?", tanya sang Putri Mahkota sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Segera Gaara menyambut uluran tangan itu dan memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan gadis molek tersebut sebagai tanda penghormatan. Hinata merasa wajahnya agak memerah, namun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh ataupun salah tingkah.

"Puji Tuhan keadaan saya sangat baik.", jawab Gaara sambil menatap mata Hinata yang berada jauh di atasnya. Gadis berambut biru itu melebarkan senyumnya, pertanda ada kebahagiaan ganjil ketika menemukan sosok Gaara pagi itu.

"Ah, bangkitlah." perintahnya dengan nada halus, "sering-seringlah berkunjung ke Versailles. Kapan-kapan aku ingin mendengar cerita mengenai Swedia, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum, "aku yakin Putra Mahkota juga ingin mendengar ceritamu."

Gaara mengangguk dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata, "Suatu kehormatan, Putri Mahkota." jawabnya pendek, "saya akan lebih sering berada di Versailles, berkenaan dengan perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja." tambah Gaara.

Sementara mereka berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan, Iruka bergeser dan merendahkan suaranya agar hanya bisa didengar oleh pangerannya, "Anu, Tuan Muda. Anggaplah saya sedang berprasangka buruk, tapi—"

Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, dan memberikan isyarat agar Iruka mengikutinya keluar. Sebelum itu, Naruto memanggil sahabatnya itu, "Gaara." ia tersenyum ketika Gaara menoleh dan menatapnya, "kutunggu di Bassin d'Apollon(2), lalu kita berkuda, setuju?"

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Saya segera menyusul."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk dan keluar dari salon. Iruka yang sedikit salah tingkah, membungkuk hormat pada kedua bangsawan di sana dan cepat-cepat mengekor Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tuan Muda.."

Naruto melambatkan langkahnya setelah yakin kalau mereka cukup jauh dari salon, "Aku mengerti maksudmu tadi, Iruka." ujar Naruto sambil menatap mata coklat gelap pengasuh masa kecilnya itu, "karena itulah aku tidak bisa mencintai Hinata."

Iruka hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil pertanda bahwa ia mengerti akan keadaan yang sulit tersebut. Naruto menghela nafas, mengangkat bahu dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Iruka.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai wanita yang juga dicintai oleh sahabatku sendiri? Sahabatku, yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk memiliki Hinata seutuhnya?" tanya Naruto dengan bisikan halus bagaikan angin. Tidak kepada Iruka, maupun dirinya. Entah pada siapa.

'_Dan kenapa bola mata onyx itu masih belum bisa aku lupakan?'_

-

… **Snow in the Summer …**

**-**

**St. Petersburg, Winter Palace**

-

Ia sama sekali tidak mau menghabiskan hari-harinya di tengah badai salju Siberia dan gelar kebangsawanannya dicopot. Terlebih lagi menjalankan kerja paksa dan ditendang dari silsilah dinasti Romanov. Karena itulah, Sasuke hanya diam dan menjawab bentakan-bentakan dari ayahnya dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Berhadapan dengan Tsar yang sedang murka memang sebaiknya cari aman saja dengan tidak membantah. Mendadak rasa sakit di punggung dan bahunya menghilang begitu saja—kini telinganya yang perih.

Kakashi sengaja tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan ini, dan sejujurnya hal ini membuat Sasuke makin merasa tertekan sekalipun tidak diperlihatkannya lewat ekspresi wajah. Kini ia tidak tahu harus kesal atau berterima kasih pada Sakura—kesal karena wanita itu memberikan informasi pada ayahnya, atau berterima kasih karena kini Sakura lah yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya, menenangkan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pria separuh baya tersebut. Sasuke tahu benar kalau Tsar Fugaku ini sangat menyayangi calon menantu perempuannya itu, dan hanya Sakura satu-satunya orang yang bisa meredakan amarah ayahnya.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding—dua jam sudah berlalu.

Sepertinya menjadi Tsar Rusia bukanlah cita-cita yang buruk, kau bisa menghabiskan dua jam untuk menceramahi anakmu dan menunda rapat bersama dengan menteri dan bangsawan penting lainnya.

"Kuharap semuanya kau camkan baik-baik." akhirnya kalimat penutup ini keluar juga dan membuat Sasuke sedikit lega, "kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu dan Ayah mohon kau tidak berbuat lebih bodoh dari ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Dan satu hal lagi." sang Tsar membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menepuk punggung tangan Sakura, pertanda ia sudah baik-baik saja. Pria itu mengambil surat bersegel kerajaan Austria dan menyodorkannya, membuat Sasuke langsung mendekat dan mengambil surat tersebut, "surat resmi agar Rusia mengirimkan perwakilan untuk menandatangani perjanjian pengiriman bantuan militer pada ekspedisi Amerika. Konfrensi akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi di Austria. Aku ingin kau mewakiliku." perintah sang Tsar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya.

Sasuke membuka surat yang segelnya sudah terbuka itu, memahami isinya dan mengangguk tanda persetujuan. Ia sangat mengerti kalau ayahnya tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki ke negara yang merupakan sekutu Prancis tersebut—terlebih lagi Tsar, yang mengurusi negara sendiri saja sudah pusing. Seharusnya ini pekerjaan duta besar atau menteri luar negeri, namun—ya sudahlah, Sasuke menganggap ini hukuman dan jalan yang bagus untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Tsar padanya.

"Baik." jawaban singkat.

"Omong-omong, aku membutuhkan Kakashi di Rusia pada saat kau menghadiri pertemuan itu." ucap sang Raja sebelum membiarkan Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, "jadi, kau akan pergi bersama petinggi militer lain. Kurasa aku sudah menyuruhnya menemuimu."

Mendengar hal itu, dahi Sasuke langsung berkerut, "Tidak ada yang menemuiku hari ini." jawabnya bingung. Bagus sekali, kini ayahnya sudah menyuruh mata-mata lain untuk mengawasinya.

"Mungkin belum." helaan nafas berat keluar dari Tsar, "kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berbalik menuju pintu. Ketika membukanya, ia menemukan Kakashi—sepertinya sedang menguping—tak jauh dari pintu ruangan pribadi ayahnya. Sasuke menyeringai pada Nakhimov itu dan berbalik, "Selamat tidur, Ayah." sapanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Sang Tsar tidak menoleh, masih memosisikan dahi di atas katupan tangannya pertanda ia lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Namun terkadang kedudukannya tidak memberi izin untuk pergi tidur selekas itu. Akhirnya pria separuh baya itu membalas dengan gumaman, namun cukup bergema.

"Selamat tidur, Itachi."

Lagi, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Seringaian itu menghilang, digantikan luka gores yang menyayat hati dan harga diri tuan mudanya sekaligus. Namun tentu, Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil pusing ataupun memikirkannya terlalu larut. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menutup pintu di hadapannya dan berbalik ke arah kamar pribadinya. Kakashi, tanpa bicara satu patah katapun, mengekor di belakang dengan jarak sekitar satu meter. Pilar, lukisan, lampu gantung, ukiran dinding, mural di langit-langit, detail demi detail istana menyambut dan ditinggalkan sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

Tunggu.

Onyx itu menyipit ketika menemukan seorang seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggung di dinding. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap angkuh pada pemuda kelahiran Austria tersebut. Pemuda bermata lavender itu agaknya menyadari kalau kehadirannya sudah disadari oleh sang Putra Mahkota, segera ia membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." sapa sang pemuda Austria tersebut, "ada yang perlu saya sampaikan kepada Anda."

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Diam-diam ia melirik kepada Kakashi, dan Nakhimov itu hanya bisa angkat bahu pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Yang dirinya tahu dari orang ini adalah, ia seorang pengkhianat negaranya sendiri. Pemuda yang memberikan informasi mengenai politik dan kemiliteran negaranya (dan juga Prancis secara garis besar) kepada sang Tsar. Sasuke tahu, kerajaannya dan ayahnya, adalah tipe licin dan licik, yang akan melakukan apa saja demi bisa menundukkan Prancis. Entah ia harus suka atau tidak suka dengan pemuda ini—kalau ia bisa dengan mudah mengkhianati negaranya sendiri, bukan tidak mungkin ia menjual informasi mengenai Rusia ke negara lain, bukan?

Sang pemuda bangkit, "Saya Neji von Habsburg, pangkat saya adalah Kolonel dari divisi Kavaleri Pengawal Elit Kerajaan. Mungkin Yang Mulia Tsar sudah memberi tahu Anda, sayalah yang akan mengiringi kepergian Anda ke Austria."

Sasuke mendadak mengerti.

Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga kalau pengkhianat inilah yang akan mengantarnya, mengingat Neji berasal dari Austria.

"Oh." hanya itulah yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, "baiklah."

Neji kembali membungkuk, "Maaf karena saya terlambat memberi tahu, semoga tidak mengganggu Anda." Kolonel tersebut bangkit dan mohon diri, "semoga tidur Anda nyenyak, Putra Mahkota. Saya permisi dahulu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Neji berbalik pergi. Namun diawasinya langkah demi langkah tersebut sampai pemiliknya menghilang di belokan.

"Menurutmu, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke, meminta pendapat pada pengiringnya.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa angkat bahu, "Anda tahu ayah Anda, Tuan Muda." komentarnya dengan nada datar, "pemuda itu akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat kehancuran negaranya sendiri. Saya rasa, ada rencana terselubung dengan mengutus dia ke Austria." Kakashi mencoba memprediksi, walau ia tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam otak Tsar-nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Peduli apa dia dengan negara sekecil Austria. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, hendak memasuki ruangan pribadinya tersebut ketika otaknya mendadak teringat sesuatu, "Ah, Kakashi." ia mendelik pada Kakashi dalam posisi membelakangi si rambut perak, "apakah Prancis ikut serta dalam penandatanganan konfrensi soal Amerika ini?"

"Tentu." Kakashi mengangguk yakin, "seluruh negara Eropa Barat ambil bagian, dan Prancis salah satu pencetusnya. Tentu saja mereka akan mengirimkan perwakilannya." jawab sang pengiring, "eh, tunggu. Tuan Muda, Anda tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Selamat malam, Kakashi." buru-buru Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu mendengus pelan karena belum selesai bicara. Dan memang, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Kakashi—ia tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang mengenai Putra Mahkota bermata biru tersebut. Pemilik onyx itu mengunci pintu di belakangnya, dan berjalan ke arah Stradivarius biru peninggalan pamannya, Obito. Kalau sampai ia memainkan biola itu di hadapan Kakashi—

—entahlah, Sasuke tak berani membayangkan.

Diambilnya penggesek biola tua tersebut, mempertemukannya dengan senar-senar yang sudah ditekannya, menghasilkan nada-nada indah yang membentuk sebuah simfoni melankolis karya Edward Elgar, Salute d'Amore. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tak ingin memikirkan kalau-kalau ayahnya mendengar dan membentaknya karena berani mengalunkan lagu klasik Prancis di tanah negara tirai besi. Ya, Sasuke tidak ingin peduli, setidaknya sampai simfoni itu selesai.

'_Kita akan bertemu lagi.' _diam-diam, pemuda itu tersenyum ketika tempo lagu tersebut bertambah, _'ya, Tuan Muda calon Louis XVI, kita akan bertemu lagi.'_

… **bersambung …**

(1) Livre : mata uang yang digunakan Prancis sampai dengan tahun 1790-an, kalo nggak salah setelah revolusi Prancis, mata uang diganti dengan France. Sekarang sih udah Euro, kan?

(2) Bassin d'Apollon : air mancur super duper mewah yang terdapat tepat di tengah-tengah taman istana. Ada track-track gitu di sana, dan kadang2 selirnya si Louis XIV suka berkuda lewat track2 itu~

Gile berapa lama ni cerita kagak saya apdet yak? :headwall:

ngapdet ni cerita karena merasa tersaingi ama Arialieur yang seenaknya jadi traitor dan ngapdet sendirian, cheeee~~~

Karena saya keseringan Role Play, jadi bahasa fanfiction pun agak-agak kebawa, bawaannya pengen bikin sudut pandang satu orang melulu, haha. Oke, di chapter ini saya akhirnya memunculkan dua orang lagi, Gaara ama Neji. Tapi saya ragu bakal dipairing apa enggak, dan entah kenapa malah jadi GaaHina???? Sebenarnya otak udah kepikir buat bikin Side Story NejiHina pulak. Astaga, saya demen amat yak ama Hinata. Ya sudahlah =.=a

masih mikir gimana Shino ama Kiba bisa ambil peran. Soal ItaDei? Tenang, tenang, sodara-sodara, semua ada gilirannyah XDDDD

Komentar? Masukan? Saran? Tebakan? Silahkan dilayangkan via review.

**Thanks for reading :) **

**15205060 – Sabaku no Ghee**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tentu." Kakashi mengangguk yakin, "seluruh negara Eropa Barat ambil bagian, dan Prancis salah satu pencetusnya. Tentu saja mereka akan mengirimkan perwakilannya." jawab sang pengiring, "eh, tunggu. Tuan Muda, Anda tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Selamat malam, Kakashi." buru-buru Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu mendengus pelan karena belum selesai bicara.

**.**

**.**

**Salju di Musim Panas**

_Sabaku no Ghee_

—Symphony no.4 : **'L' for Love**—

**.**

**.**

**Fountain of Apollo****, ****Versailles, ****Paris**

.

Suara ladam besi beradu dengan lantai bertegel batu terdengar seiring dengan derap langkah dua ekor kuda yang melintas. Satu ekor berwarna putih bersih, sementara kuda lain yang mengekornya berbulu coklat muda keemasan. Memang, tidak ada larangan untuk memacu kuda di area taman dalam istana, namun tentu saja keributan kecil ini membuat beberapa pelayan dan tukang kebun terlonjak kaget. Masih untung _Madame_ Rosemary, nyonya tua yang sedang membawa keranjang berisi anggur itu tidak menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Wanita sepuh itu mengelus dada, hendak menegur namun urung ketika melihat putra tunggal sang Raja terlihat begitu bergembira ketika memacu kuda putihnya.

"Ha-ha!" Naruto, sang calon Louis XIV itu berteriak girang sambil menoleh kecil ke arah kanan belakangnya, "ayo, Gaara! Susul aku!" lalu kembali mempekerjakan cambuk di tangan kanannya. Satu sabetan di perut kuda putihnya—tidak membahayakan, semua orang tahu ketahanan otot kuda itu bagaimana, _no?_—dan Naruto kembali membelah angin dengan keceriaannya.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Tidak berkomentar sekalipun jaraknya dan sang Tuan Muda yang terhormat makin terentang. Heran—kenapa setelah dua belas purnama tak bertemu, Naruto masih saja bersikap sama seperti ketika mereka berkenalan pertama kali. Enerjik—ini bagus, dan kekanakan—ini _tidak_ bagus. Padahal umur mereka sama, namun kolonel infanteri berambut merah bata itu sudah bolak-balik ke arena perang terbuka. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat pengalaman Gaara soal kuda lebih banyak daripada Naruto. Cukup baginya tiga puluh detik untuk berada di depan Naruto tanpa perlu membuat kuda coklatnya meringkik protes.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang Pangeran memanyunkan bibirnya. Gaara nyaris tertawa ketika melirik ke belakang dan menemukan wajah legendaris Naruto yang sedang merengut karena merasa kalah.

"_Geez_, kau memaksaku untuk serius." desis Naruto kesal sambil tetap berusaha memacu kudanya. Mereka berdua semakin menjauhi pintu masuk istana, dan tidak begitu peduli pada beberapa pelayan yang menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah dalam aksi kejar-kejaran ini dan berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Gaara mendengarnya, "oh—Hinata!"

"Eh."

Pekikan kuda coklat yang Gaara tunggangi terdengar melengking ketika si empunya menarik kedua tali kekang untuk menghentikan laju hewan tersebut. Sukses membuat Naruto bukan main girangnya. Tawa geli terdengar ketika Naruto ikut menghentikan laju kudanya, "Ups—maaf." ucapnya sambil mendekati Gaara. Bunyi _toplak-toplak_ terdengar pelan, "aku tidak menyangka reaksinya sehebat itu."

"Anda—" Gaara menghela nafas. Raut kesal muncul di wajahnya—sekalipun perubahannya sangat mikro dan hanya bisa dideteksi oleh orang yang sudah mengenalnya dalam kurun waktu tahunan. Hanya kerutan di tengah dahi yang muncul dengan sangat halus mengingat Gaara—entah karena _trend_ di Swedia seperti itu atau atas dasar ambisi pribadi—sudah mencukur habis kedua alisnya, "—curang."

Tentu saja Naruto tidak tersinggung. Dan Gaara juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka memilih menikmati semilir angin sore dan wangi dedaunan dari pohon yang ditanam berjajar rapi dari arah sebelah kanan. Jalan bertegel ini mengelilingi taman rumput yang berukuran luar biasa besar, dengan istana di bagian utara, taman pepohonan tempat berburu di bagian barat dan timur, serta _Bassin d'Apollon—_atau _Fountain of Apollo—_di bagian selatan.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di air mancur yang didedikasikan pada dewa matahari tersebut. Kolam tersebut sangat besar—dengan patung perunggu berupa sebuah kereta yang dinaiki oleh Apollo. Momen itu diabadikan dalam adegan kemunculan kereta dari dalam air, ditarik oleh empat ekor kuda yang seolah hendak berlari ke arah langit. Merepresentasikan sang dewa yang disamakan dengan terbitnya matahari.

Sungguh suatu analogi yang cocok dengan para Raja di Kerajaan Prancis.

"Bukan curang. Itu namanya strategi, Gaara. Kita harus tahu kelemahan lawan dan memanfaatkannya untuk meraih kemenangan." sang pangeran ceria itu berkata ringan, "aku hanya menerapkan apa yang diajarkan oleh tetua-tetua militermu itu." nada bangga terdengar ketika sang pangeran menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Gaara memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

Pemilik surai pirang terang tertawa kecil. Ada keperihan yang aneh. Seharusnya ia memang tidak bermain-main dengan nama Hinata kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Gaara, eh? Berpikir sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan lain. Sudah satu minggu Gaara berada di sana—rasanya semua hal sudah dikupas tuntas. Bisa-bisa Gaara mati bosan kalau ia harus menceritakan kembali soal wanita Swedia, pemerintahan Swedia, militer Swedia—apapun yang berbau Swedia hanya karena ia menghabiskan satu tahun di sana.

"Sudah ada perkembangan soal penyerangan ke _Winter Palace_?" akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk membahas insiden yang nyaris membuatnya tewas. Dan mau tak mau, nada muram itu muncul karena ia kembali teringat pada Sasuke, "semalam ada pertemuan mengenai hal itu, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Kecurigaan masih mengarah pada rakyat yang membelot." ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan kaki, "saya rasa memang ada gerakan gerilya di Paris. Walau kami masih belum mengetahui apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya."

Kami—mengacu pada Louis XV dan para 'dewa perang' kerajaan Prancis. Jajaran nama bangsawan dengan pangkat kemiliteran tinggi yang memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas dalam urusan strategi. Sederetan pengalaman mulai dari akademi militer, pengiriman ke daerah konflik, pelatihan khusus, sampai dengan terjun langsung dalam kerusuhan dan medan perang sudah mereka alami. Orang-orang kepercayaan ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah internal dan eksternal. Mulai dari penghapusan jejak secara rahasia sampai pembantaian massal.

Semua—kecuali Naruto sendiri.

"Dan kami yakin kalau ada bangsawan yang membantu." sambung Gaara. Nada suaranya masih tetap datar, "mustahil rakyat bisa mendapatkan senjata milik pasukan elit kerajaan. Bahkan, mungkin sebenarnya salah satu—mungkin lebih—dari para petinggi yang menghadiri rapat adalah pelakunya."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalian mencurigai sesama teman?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "mustahil. Tak mungkin ada pihak dalam istana yang—"

"Justru kemungkinannya sangat besar." potong Gaara. Agak muak dengan kenaifan Naruto yang tidak kira-kira itu, "coba Anda pikir, Pangeran. Bangsawan biasa pun pasti berpikir dua kali untuk membiayai penyerangan ke Rusia. Kecuali kalau memang ada perkumpulan para bangsawan yang berniat mengkhianati Yang Mulia Raja." Gaara menoleh, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Sebenarnya, justru musuh terbesar kita adalah diri kita sendiri." Naruto mendesis, "aku tak menyangka kalau ada musuh dalam selimut begini."

"Ya, malah saya rasa, orang itu adalah orang-orang terdekat Anda." ucap Gaara, "anggap saja mereka sudah tahu kalau Anda ke sana dalam penyamaran."

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi. Ekspresinya benar-benar serius kali itu, "Apa yang kau maksud, Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan nada agak gentar.

"Bagaimana—" Gaara merendahkan frekuensi suaranya, "—kalau pertemuan Anda dengan para penyerang itu _bukanlah_ kebetulan? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya, tanpa Anda sadari, Anda sudah menjadi _bagian_ dari rencana tersebut?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu aku datang ke sana dengan menyamar—" suara Naruto sedikit bergetar, "—kurasa."

Gaara menghela nafas, "Count Iruka juga sudah memberikan kesaksian. Saya beri tahu, mata-mata itu bisa siapa saja. Termasuk pelayan, kusir, pekerja kebun—siapa saja." pemuda berambut merah bata itu memperlambat langkahnya, "tentu saja semua ini baru dugaan. Paris akhir-akhir ini rawan."

"Kurasa ide menteri keuangan itu ada benarnya." Naruto angkat bahu, "tarik pajak dari kasta kedua dan kasta pertama—mungkin hal itu akan sedikit meredam amarah dan perut rakyat."

" Saya rasa sebelum Yang Mulia Raja menyetujui rencana itu, bangsawan lain sudah berdemonstrasi agar menteri keuangan dipenggal." Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "menarik pajak dari kaum pendeta dan bangsawan itu bukan kebijakan yang bisa seenaknya direalisasikan, Pangeran. Sekalipun Yang Mulia memiliki kekuasaan absolut."

"Monarki ini untuk siapa sebenarnya." gerutu Naruto, "aku yakin ayah akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi rakyat. Bangsawan dan pendeta hanya sepuluh persen dari orang yang hidup di Prancis—dan sisanya rakyat."

Gaara tidak menanggapinya lagi. Ia cukup yakin dengan analisis yang ia buat bertiga dengan Iruka dan sang Raja, Minato. Keberadaan puta mahkota yang menyamar dan pembantaian di pesta dansa St. Pettersburg terjadi bersamaan. Terlalu ganjil untuk bisa dikategorikan sebagai kebetulan. Belum lagi ada desas-desus tentang kereta bangwawan yang berkeliaran di Paris ketika malam hari. Mungkin ada kekuatan besar yang membujuk rakyat untuk berperang dan memfitnah pemerintahan Prancis. Iming-iming harta benda pastilah menggiurkan bagi mereka si kasta ketiga—rakyat. Dan Gaara yakin kalau oknum itu sedang tertawa licik di balik jendela istana Versailles.

"Omong-omong," Naruto kini ikut turun dari kudanya, berjalan pelan di samping Gaara sambil menatap air mancur di hadapan wajahnya, "apa Paman Nagato ikut diundang dalam pertemuan itu?" tanya Naruto, mempertanyakan adik dari ayahnya, "akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya di istana."

Gaara menggeleng, "Ia diundang, namun seringkali bawahannya yang datang. Count d'Borboun, Anda tahu?"

"Ah, ya. Hidan." Naruto kurang menyukai pria itu. Senyumnya tidak mengenakkan. Baginya, Hidan d'Borboun itu nyaris sama seperti pendeta zaman kegelapan yang terkadang suka mengumbar kepercayaan anehnya. Mungkin si Hidan ini sama dengan Rasputin—pendeta kepercayaan dinasti Romanov yang kabarnya berhasil 'menggerakkan' Rusia dengan ramalan tololnya. Dan konon, di kediaman Borboun, upacara ganjil diselenggarakan dengan jadwal tertentu, "ya, aku tahu."

"Sebenarnya, Palais du Royale **1)** juga sering mengadakan _open house_. Salon milik _Prince du Sang_ **2) **tak pernah sepi. Bahkan—" Gaara agak tidak yakin kalau Naruto akan siap mendengar ini.

"Bahkan?"

Gaara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bukan karena tak ingin membahas lebih jauh soal kediaman pangeran Nagato, tetapi karena sosok anggun sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Langkah ringan sang wanita diiringi oleh langkah tegap milik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Selamat sore, Putra Makhota."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika suara lembut menyapa. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu, "Hinata. Selamat sore. Apa sudah waktunya minum teh? Ah, maaf, kamu sampai menyusul begini."

"Tidak masalah." Hinata tersenyum, "saya sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Ah, selamat Sore, _monsieur_ d'Polastrone. Tadi siang Anda tidak mampir ke _Gallerie des glaces_?" tanya Hinata sopan.

_The Gallery of Glass, _atau galeri kaca Versailles, ruangan itu berukuran 73 m x 10,5 m berlantaikan parket kayu terbaik di dunia, serta diselimuti oleh kaca. Ditambahkan dengan lukisan di langit-langit serta _candelier_ yang dipasang dengan jarak lima meter. Jangan pula lupakan patung-patung malaikat setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang terbuat dari perunggu, disusun rapi membentuk barikade di depan setiap jendela besar berbingkai kuningan.

Ruangan tersebut berfungsi sebagai penghubung antara kamar Raja dan kapel. Dan kemewahan yang disebutkan di atas jelas menunjukkan betapa kayanya kerajaan Prancis. Sudah menjadi ritual—keluarga Raja akan menyapa para bangsawan yang hadir di ruangan tersebut untuk beramah tamah. Naruto, Hinata dan Minato—juga pengiring mereka—akan berada di sana setelah jam makan siang berakhir.

Gaara tidak hadir siang itu.

"Yang Mulia Puteri Mahkota." Gaara langsung membungkuk sopan, "maafkan saya. Siang tadi saya diharuskan menghadiri pertemuan dengan pasukan elit kerajaan berkenaan dengan kepergian Anda ke Austria minggu depan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Oh, ya. Saya mengerti."

"Putra Mahkota." Iruka yang datang belakangan memberi hormat, "Count d'Polastrone." senyumnya sambil kembali menegakkan tubuh, "maaf dengan sangat, Putra Mahkota. Tetapi saya tidak bisa ikut dengan Anda ke _Schönbrunn Palace_. **3) **Ayahanda Anda memerintahkan saya untuk bersiaga di Versailles."

Naruto angkat alis, "Jadi, aku akan menandatangani perjanjian itu sendirian?" ia bertanya dengan nada malas, "baiklah."

"Jangan cemberut begitu, bukankah Anda akan ditemani oleh Count d'Polastrone dan Putri Makhota?" Iruka membujuk dengan sabarnya.

Sang Pangeran tersenyum kecut. Kandas sudah rencananya untuk kabur dan membiarkan Iruka yang berurusan dengan para bangkot politik di Wina kelak. Gaara memang petinggi militer, namun soal sosialisasi dan negosiasi memang Iruka ahlinya. Ayahnya benar-benar mengerjainya. Pastilah Naruto akan tersiksa beberapa hari bersama dengan para raja kembar asal Austria itu. Salah satunya adalah ayah dari Hinata—bukannya dia tidak suka bertemu dengan calon ayah mertua. Namun karena paman yang satunya lagi, dan Naruto tidak ingin membahasnya sama sekali. Hinata bisa murung seharian kalau ia menyinggung perihal kakak sepupunya.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanyanya enggan.

Gaara menjawab, "Satu minggu lagi. Mungkin malah lima hari lagi, tergantung dengan kondisi cuaca." sengaja ia tidak memasukkan kemungkinan soal para pemberontak Paris. Tidak di hadapan Hinata.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Naruto berkata malas-malasan. Antusiasme dan histeriannya menurun drastis, "aku mau minum teh saja. Pusing." ia berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Iruka yang mendadak jadi mengurusi kuda milik Naruto. Sekalian milik Gaara juga. Sementara Hinata dan Gaara sedikit tertinggal di belakang.

"Silahkan, Put—"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara sebelum pemuda itu selesai bicara. Membuat Gaara terkesiap. Terdiam dan terasa hanyut dalam _amethys_ yang menatapnya lekat-lekat tersebut. Perlahan, Hinata membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada memohon. Sesuatu yang membuat Gaara tercengang. Ia tetap dalam posisinya. Menelan ludah bahkan terasa begitu sulit baginya. Isi kepalanya yang selama ini hanya strategi dan perang seolah kacau hanya karena satu kalimat.

_Temui aku di Temple of Love, malam ini setelah pesta dansa selesai_. **4)**

**.**

… **Snow in the Summer …**

**.**

**Palace Square, Winter Palace, St. Pettersburg**

.

"Anda terlihat bosan, Putra Mahkota."

Sasuke tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusan menyapanya, "Apa itu urusanmu?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedingin salju negaranya. Masih mempertahankan posisi menyandarnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kau sendiri, sepertinya sama bosan, _no_?"

Tawa kecil yang anggun pun terdengar, "Anda membolos pelajaran musik."

"Hn." kali ini Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan tunangannya tersenyum lembut penuh kepalsuan. Senyum yang dilatihnya bertahun-tahun dan tak pernah bercela. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membalas dengan sunggingan serupa, melainkan dengan seringaian khasnya, "berkeliaran sendirian tanpa pengawalan, Putri Mahkota?"—tawa menyindir—"rupanya Rusia sudah kembali aman."

"Insiden tempo hari tidak harus membuat kita paranoid, bukan?" gadis berambut merah jambu itu menjawab diplomatis. Hari itu gaun yang ia kenakan berwarna gelap dengan model terbaru keluaran seorang desainer kenamaan dari Eropa Timur. Rambut panjangnya digelung ke atas dengan tambahan aksesoris yang sedang digemari wanita seusianya—tentu saja lebih mewah daripada milik bangsawan lainnya. Pesta dansa mingguan akan segra diselenggarakan, dan Sakura tak ingin tunangannya 'membolos' dan membuat gempar ibukota, "lagipula, kehadiran Anda malam ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting."

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot menyusulku hanya untuk mengingatkan hal itu." Sasuke mendengus kecil ketika mengatakannya. Sakura juga tahu itu—ingatan sang Putra Mahkota akan jadwal sekecil apapun tak pernah meleset. Katakanlan ini ironis, namun Sasuke bahkan hapal jadwal Kakashi—orangnya sendiri seringkali terlambat kalau sudah membuat janji.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Entahlah. Saya merasa, saya harus mengingatkan Anda." gadis berparas molek itu membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap kembali ke dalam istana, "bagaimanapun juga, ini pesta pertama setelah luka Anda dinyatakan sembuh."

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab lagi—entah apa maksud 'hn' itu sendiri.

"Selamat sore, Putra Mahkota." dan suara khas sepatu wanita beradu dengan lantai tegel pun terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia sedikit melirik, menemukan kalau wanita berderajat tinggi itu sudah meninggalkannya kembali dalam kesendirian.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lagi. Kuda hitam yang barusan membawanya kembali dari kegiatannya berkeliling taman istana—tentu saja ilegal mengingat seharusnya ia berurusan dengan mentor musiknya—sudah kembali ke kandangnya. Terima kasih bagi Kakashi yang menemukan dan menceramahinya sebelum pergi ke kandang kuda. Kini sang Pangeran bersurai kelam sedang berdiri di pintu masuk _Winter Palace_, di mana beberapa penjaga memasang raut tegang. Tak biasanya Sasuke berada di sana, sendirian, lama-lama pula, hanya dalam balutan seragam militer dan mantel hitamnya. Biasanya pemilik mata obsidian itu memilih berada di dalam istana, entah sekedar minum teh atau mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

Mungkin memang, sore ini lain.

Sasuke enggan berada di _ballroom_ malam ini, kalau ia boleh jujur. Karena itu ia diam dan melamunkan banyak hal sambil menatap lapangan besar yang membentang di hadapannya. _Dvortsovaya Ploshchad, _atau _Palace Square_, adalah sebuah alun-alun berbentuk persegi yang menjadi 'halaman depan' _Winter Palace_. Sungguh berbeda dengan taman rerumputan dan pepohonan di Versailles, lapangan ini seluruhnya ditutupi oleh material keras yang tidak menyerap air. Di tengah-tengahnya, sebuah monument setinggi 47,5 meter menjulang angkuh dengan sebuah salib latin sebagai puncaknya. Sedari tadi, Sasuke memperhatikan salib besar tersebut.

"Lucu—" gumamnya sinis, "—ada seribu tujuh ratus pintu di istana ini. Tetapi tetap saja aku tak bisa keluar semauku."

"Seribu tujuh ratus delapan puluh enam, tepatnya." Sasuke menoleh pada Kakashi yang melangkah perlahan menuju tempatnya berdiri, "dan sebelum Anda bertanya—tidak. Saya tidak menghitungnya sendiri."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dengusan mengejeknya. Memilih untuk tidak adu pendapat dengan si tua Kakashi, "Kau kemari untuk menyuruhku bersiap-siap juga?"

"Juga?" alis Kakashi naik sebelah, "saya jadi tertarik untuk menebak siapa lagi orang selain saya yang berminat merepotkan diri untuk mencari Anda, Putra Mahkota."

"Siapa lagi?" Sasuke kini menghela nafas sambil membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Ah—" Kakashi mengerti, "—tunangan Anda."

Sang Pangeran merapatkan mantelnya dan mengadukan pandangannya dengan Kakashi, "Tahu tidak—" sorot obsidian itu berubah dari tajam menjadi muram, "—kadang aku merasa memperlakukan wanita itu dengan tidak adil. Dia seharusnya—" Sasuke tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Dia seharusnya menjadi tunangan kakak Anda. Ya, itu benar." Kakashi mengatakannya dengan nada berhati-hati, "tetapi takdir berkata lain, Putra Mahkota. Anda harus bisa menerima hal tersebut."

"Aku tak bisa mencintainya." ujar Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Setidaknya, berpura-puralah untuk itu."

"Aku benci Itachi." Sasuke sedikit menggumam, "orang itu—" dengusan terdengar. Membuat Kakashi menatap sosok pemuda itu dengan sorot yang mendadak sedih.

Dua bersaudara penerus tahta itu adalah bocah-bocah yang selalu dikhawatirkan oleh mendiang Obito. Dan andai saja bukan Obito yang meminta, mana mau Kakashi menyiksa dirinya untuk melihat kelereng-kelereng serupa di sisa hidupnya. Bola mata obsidian milik para Romanov yang selalu mengingatkannya pada orang yang gagal dilindunginya. Kakashi kembali menelan kepahitannya dan berujar, "Anda harus segera bersiap, Putra Mahkota." memilih tidak lagi membahas perihal Itachi, "jangan membuat Yang Mulia Raja menunggu."

Sasuke mengerenyit, "Ayah akan ada di pesta dansa?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, "ingatkan aku untuk mencatatnya di buku harianku."

"Beliau ingin memastikan kalau insiden itu tidak terulang." Kakashi menjawab, dan tanpa perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Sasuke mengerti insiden apa itu, "lagipula Anda akan segera berangkat ke Austria, bukan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan kata yang sama. Memang, jarak St. Pettersburg dan Wina tidak main-main. Mau tak mau, ia wajib berangkat secepat mungkin, "dan, sudah mendapat informasi mengenai si Habsburg?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Bukan informasi yang baik." jawabnya sambil kembali mengingat sosok bermata lavender keperakan tersebut, "dia anak tunggal dari adik kembar Raja Austria yang sekarang memimpin."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya bola mata hitamnya membelalak kaget. Tentu saja—kenapa ia bisa melupakan kalau Monarki Habsburg-lah yang menguasai kerajaan Austria? Inilah dia jadinya kalau ia terlalu sibuk mengisi kepalanya dengan keadaan Eropa Utara dan tidak peduli ada negara apa di selatan sana.

"Ia calon kedua sebagai penerus tahta kerajaan Austria, setelah adik kembar Raja. Hal itu dikarenakan anak beliau keduanya wanita, dan kedua-duanya sudah menjadi istri para Putra Mahkota dari dua negara berpengaruh di Eropa. Anak bungsunya disunting oleh Putra Mahkota Jerman, dan—" Kakashi mengusap dagunya, "—putri tertuanya menjadi tunangan dari Putra Mahkota kerajaan Prancis."

"Apa?"—barulah Sasuke bereaksi.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Iya, tunangan _orang itu_." ucap Kakashi dengan nada yakin, "namun sesuatu terjadi sebelum pertunangan tersebut. Ini memang kabar burung dan sifatnya simpang siur, tetapi—" Kakashi merendahkan frekuensi suaranya, "—dengar-dengar, Neji von Habsburg menentang mati-matian perjodohan tersebut. Ia sempat membuat rencana untuk membahayakan nyawa Putra Mahkota Prancis."

Sasuke benar-benar _tidak_ menyukai orang ini.

"Namun tentu saja rencana tersebut ketahuan." Kakashi menyambung ceritanya, "semenjak itu, ia dikucilkan oleh orang-orang di _Schönbrunn Palace. _Konon kabarnya ia sampai dikenai hukuman tahanan rumah, namun ia melarikan diri dari negaranya sendiri." jeda sebentar, "setelah itu, sepertinya ia menaruh dendam pada Austria. Atau tepatnya, pada ayah dan pamannya. Sejak saat itulah ia berpihak pada Rusia dan menjual rahasia negaranya untuk ditukarkan dengan penghidupan yang baru. Namun, ada hal yang aneh, karena—"

"Ia tidak mengganti nama keluarganya." potong Sasuke. Kakashi mengangguk setuju, membuat sang Pangeran makin merasa pening, "mungkin—ia justru ingin orang-orang di Austria mengetahui keberadaannya di Rusia."

Kakashi kini mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Hal itu membuat para petinggi militer memandang sinis padanya, kalau boleh jujur."

"Apapun tujuannya, dia akan mengawalku sampai Wina, kan?" Sasuke kini beranjak dari posisi berdirinya dan melangkah ringan menuju istana.

"Ya. Saya harap Anda berhati-hati, Pangeran." Kakashi menyusul langkah Sasuke, "saya yakin ia tak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Anda, namun kita tak bisa memprediksi apa rencananya."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Memang, sosok itu penuh misteri. Neji von Habsburg, entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Tiba-tiba muncul di negaranya, dan besok Sasuke akan menghabiskan sekian hari, mungkin minggu, bersama dengan pemuda ambisius ini. Apalagi kalau mengingat negara tujuan mereka adalah Austria. Negara kelahiran yang dibenci pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Terlebih kalau Sasuke ingat kata-kata Kakashi mengenai 'mencelakai Putra Mahkota Prancis'—mendadak Sasuke berharap perwakilan Prancis bukanlah pemuda berbola mata safir terang tersebut.

Atau sesuatu akan terjadi—_lagi._

**.**

… **Snow in the Summer …**

**.**

**Salon of Vénus, ****Palace of Versailles****, Paris**

.

Ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi dan dihiasi lukisan itu biasa digunakan oleh Minato untuk menjamu tamu-tamunya. Meja bufe besar yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi dan pualam akan dipenuhi oleh makanan buatan para koki kepercayaan kerajaan. Juga botol-botol anggur yang tak perlu lagi diragukan mutunya akan dituangkan ke dalam gelas-gelas tinggi. Obrolan para pejabat dan bangsawan memang tak akan jauh-jauh dari masalah stabilitas politik dan keadaan moneter, namun malam ini lain. Malam-malam sebelumnya, _Salon de Venus_ yang biasanya bau tembakau itu kini berubah menjadi markas militer dadakan.

Pertemuan malam ini juga membahas masalah kejadian di _Winter Palace _seperti biasa, sementara _Salon de Mars_ sedang disibukkan dengan pesta dansa.

"Bagaimana dengan pembentukan tim khusus untuk mengusut masalah ini, Yang Mulia?" Iruka kembali mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Minato terlihat berpikir, "Kurasa memang masalah seberat ini tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan pergerakan sendiri-sendiri." jawabnya setuju, "namun, ada baiknya pergerakan ini dilakukan secara gerilnya. Jangan sampai malah berbalik menimbulkan kerusuhan di kalangan rakyat."

"Saya rasa juga demikian." kali ini Brigadir Jendral dari pasukan elit kerajaan, "kalau sampai gosip ini terdengar oleh rakyat, maka akan terjadi kekacauan. Lebih baik kita menyelidiki sumbernya dulu, dan musnahkan gerakan ini dari akarnya." ia mengeluarkan pendapat dengan santai—dengan batang jerami yang entah kenapa selalu ada di bibirnya.

"Saya setuju dengan Genma." Kolonel pasukan kavaleri Prancis, kali itu, sambil menepuk pundak Genma yang duduk di sebelahnya, "berarti, kita akan membutuhkan seorang yang ahli dalam hal strategi, mampu menyusup ke kalangan rakyat, dan memiliki otak yang licin, betul?"

Minato mengangguk setuju, "Apa ada yang ingin mengajukkan diri?"

"Bukankah kita memiliki orang seperti itu, Yang Mulia?" Iruka mengulum senyumnya. Anggota rapat yang berjumlah sekitar tiga puluh orang itu pun ikut tersenyum kecil, lalu bersama mereka melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk paling ujung, "bagaimana, Tuan d'Baroa?"

Yang dilirik malah sedang menopang dagu dan menatap malas, "Hei-hei, apa maksud dari tatapan Anda itu, Count Iruka?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit cemas. Sedikit kepanikan juga melanda dirinya—yang terlihat bosan hidup itu—ketika seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya. Apalagi kalau pandangan itu datangnya dari sang Raja. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menelan ludah dan segera membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Anda bersedia, bukan?" Minato memberikan senyuman kharismatiknya. Sekalipun seluruh Prancis tahu kalau di balik senyuman itu terdapat absolutisme yang mustahil untuk dibantah, "Letnan Jendral Shikamaru Joseph d'Baroa?"

Mana bisa menolak, kalau nama dan pangkatnya disebut selengkap itu?

"Saya—"_divisinya tidak disebut sekalian, nih?_ "—baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, diskusi malam ini saya akhiri." Minato berdiri dari bangkunya dan tersenyum puas, "kau bisa memulainya besok, Letnan Baroa. Laporkan perkembangannya setiap pertemuan—ah, tentu saja kau memiliki hak khusus untuk merekrut siapa-siapa saja yang mau kau ajak untuk mengusut masalah ini." Shikamaru sama sekali tak bisa membantah ketika Minato sudah memerintahkan hal tersebut. Sang Raja sendiri sudah kembali mengenakan mantel bulunya dan bersiap menghadiri pesta dansa di _Salon de Mars_ yang seluruh dindingnya dicat berwarna _fuchia_ tersebut, "terima kasih sudah menghadiri pertemuan ini. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."

Suara-suara pun mulai terdengar dari para petinggi militer yang membicarakan masalah tersebut. Namun beberapa dari mereka segera keluar dari ruangan untuk menyusul kemana sang Raja pergi. Pesta dansa adalah satu-satunya hiburan di Versailles—mereka butuh melepas penat tentunya. Sementara Iruka dan Gaara masih duduk di tempat mereka, mengawasi pria berambut putih klimis yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia sibuk mencatat, tanpa pernah membuka suara dan keluar paling terakhir. Setelah itu, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia menghadiri pesta dansa.

"Gaara." Iruka menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. Nama depan sudah sering mereka gunakan apabila sedang dalam pembicaraan pribadi, "sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat beranjak dan menemui Putra Mahkota."

Gaara mengangguk kecil sekalipun tatapan tajamnya masih tertuju pada Hidan Alexander d'Borboun. Gerak-geriknya terlalu mencurigakan—namun toh Gaara tidak memiliki bukti otentik atas praduganya itu. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan bersama Iruka dalam diam menuju _Salon de Mars_. Benar saja, pesta dansa sudah hampir berakhir. Beberapa bangsawan sudah pulang, yang tersisa hanya anggota rapat yang sedang menikmati anggur dan makanan penutup. Para pemain musik masih bekerja, mengingat Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota masih berdansa. Gaara memperhatikan gerakan _waltz_ tersebut dari arah pintu masuk.

Ketika itu, Iruka gagal menyadari kalau Gaara memendam cemburu.

"Kita temui mereka?" ajak Iruka.

Gaara hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan dansa mereka. Dapat ia lihat perubahan ekspresi sang Putri Mahkota ketika bertemu pandang dengannya—dan juga ekspresi Naruto yang ceria seperti biasa, "Malam, Gaara! Wah, aku kaget kau mau hadir di pesta dansa." ia segera merangkul sahabatnya itu, tidak begitu peduli dengan tata karma karena ayahnya masih sibuk dengan beberapa bangsawan di pojok ruangan lain, "tapi kau terlambat, tahu! Kau juga, Iruka—darimana saja? Aku hampir mati bosan!"

"Tetapi sepertinya Tuanku menikmati pesta ini?" Iruka menjawabnya dengan sopan namun santai, sedikit melirik pada Hinata.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku baru berdansa satu lagu, kok. Lagipula Hinata disibukkan dengan para nyonya-nyonya bangsawan lain. Untung mereka sudah pulang." kebiasaan menggerutu Naruto kumat, "dan karena kalian hilang, dan _semua_ petinggi militer datang terlambat, akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan bangsawan-bangsawan tua yang kerjaannya hanya menjilat. Menyebalkan."

"Putra Mahkota—" Iruka mengeluarkan nada mengancamnya, membuat Naruto menghela nafas malas dan kembali diam, "—saya rasa sudah waktunya kembali ke kamar pribadi Anda." tatapan Iruka beralih pada Hinata, "dan Anda juga, Putri Mahkota."

"Eh, saya—" Hinata melirik gugup ke arah Gaara, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tenang. Segera ia menatap Naruto, "—saya, mohon izin untuk mencari angin sebentar, Putra Mahkota. Kepala saya agak pusing."

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi, "Mestinya kamu bilang dari tadi, Hinata." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir, "apa perlu kusuruh Iruka memanggilkan pelayan pribadimu untuk menemani?"

"Ti—tidak usah, saya akan baik-baik saja." Hinata menolaknya dengan halus, lalu memberikan senyuman, "saya juga tidak akan berlama-lama."

Urung niat Naruto untuk memaksa Hinata dikawal ketika ia menyadari kalau tatapan dari lavender itu samar tertuju ke arah sahabatnya. Mendadak Naruto mengerti kalau sakit kepala hanyalah alasan. Otaknya berputar secepat yang ia bisa, lalu Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, Gaara." ia menepuk pundak pemilik manik zamrud tersebut, "tolong antarkan Hinata, ya? Jangan sampai terlalu larut, angin malam justru akan membuat Hinata sakit." dapat Naruto sadari ada dua pasang—tiga, Iruka juga memandanginya dengan tatapan heran, "kalau Hinata sudah merasa baikan, segera antarkan dia ke ruang pribadinya, mengerti?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Siap, mengerti." sekalipun ia heran—_apa maksud Naruto?_

"Nah, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada tunangannya itu, "aku duluan. Jangan khawatir, Gaara adalah orang kepercayaanku." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto berbalik pergi dan mengisyaratkan Iruka untuk mengikutinya. Walau bingung setengah mati, akhirnya Iruka mengekor juga. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara yang berpandangan bingung. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan _Salon de Mars_, lalu melirik ke sebelahnya, "Iruka."

"Siap, Putra Mahkota."

Langkah mereka berhenti di lorong istana yang kosong. Naruto berbalik dan menatap tangan kanannya itu dengan sorot serius, "Segera ke _Temple of Love_, dan tarik para penjaga di sana. Katakan para mereka kalau kau dan beberapa rekanmu akan menggantikan mereka. Tetapi tentu saja, setelah mereka pergi—kau juga pergi dari sana. Mengerti?"

Tentu saja Iruka menggeleng, "Untuk apa itu?"

"Kau ini—" Naruto menghela nafas, "—Hinata dan Gaara pasti akan bertemu di sana. Kalau sampai ketahuan para penjaga, kau mengerti akibatnya, kan?"

"Akan menjadi skandal besar—"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sangat besar. Apa kata rakyat Prancis kalau mereka tahu Putri Mahkota mereka berselingkuh dengan petinggi militer?" sang Pangeran menggeleng, "aku tak ingin ada yang tahu—selain kau dan aku. Pokoknya, lindungi mereka."

"Putra Mahkota, Anda—" Iruka benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan isi kepala tuannya ini, "—membiarkan tunangan Anda?"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya demikian." Naruto tersenyum pada Iruka, "aku tak pernah mencintainya. Dan Gaara adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki." lagi, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "kuharap kau mau mengerti dan membantu, Iruka."

Iruka terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau situasinya menjadi sepelik ini. Kalau masalah Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata dan sebaliknya, rasanya Iruka memang mengetahui hal itu. Namun mereka berdua menjalankan pertunangan ini dengan baik—dan mereka berdua menjadi sahabat baik setelah hari dimana Naruto nyaris melayang nyawanya karena ulah kakak sepupu Hinata di istana kediaman keluarga kerajaan Austria beberapa tahun lalu. Tetapi—sampai membantu Hinata mendapatkan waktu berdua dengan Gaara—sungguh Iruka tak berpikir sejauh itu.

Jadi, kemana hati Naruto tertambat, sebenarnya?

"Saya mengerti, Putra Mahkota."

Naruto mengangguk, "Sekarang, pergilah. Jangan buang waktu." perintahnya tegas. Kalimat yang membuat Iruka membungkuk dan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar istana. Naruto menghela nafasnya kembali, lalu tersenyum pahit, "hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian, Gaara. Hinata." desisnya dalam kegetiran sebelum melanjutkan langkah-langkah panjangnya menuju ruangan pribadinya. Entah kenapa dengan rasa sesak ini—Naruto hanya ingin sahabat-sahabatnya bahagia. Ia mengerti betul kebahagiaan itu memerlukan pengorbanan besar. Karena itu ia ingin sedikit memperingannya. Sedikit berguna bagi dua orang yang disayanginya.

"Lalu—" tawa getir kembali terdengar, "—bagaimana dengan kita?"

_Sasuke?_

**.**

… **bersambung …**

**.**

1) Palais du Royale, adalah istana kediaman adik dari Louis XV, dalam cerita ini Nagato.

2) Prince du Sang, adalah sebutan hormat untuk adik dari raja yang memerintah dalam satu periode.

3) Schönbrunn Palace, adalah istana kerajaan Austria, terletak di Wina.

4) Temple of Love, adalah sebuah gazebo khas eropa, bentuknya bulat, dengan pilar-pilar sebagai penahan atap, ga berdinding, warna putih gading, terletak di rerumputan di antara pohon, macamnya tempas sarukan ngajarin muridnya musik di pelem Mohabbatein. Ini tempat dimana Marie Antoinette ketemuan ama selingkuhannya, Hans Axel von Fergen. Kalo nggak salah, ini tempatnya agak hidden, di taman istana Versailles.

OKE OTAK GUA MELINTIR ABIS BIKIN CHAPTER INI asdfjkl

Sebenernya tiap kali ngetik Snow in the Summer ama Si Volvieras A Mi, otak pasti kepelintir dengan sukses. Risetnya bejibun. Belum lagi ngebahasaindonesiain tempat-tempatnya biar bisa kebayang ama reader (dan diri sendiri hahaha) dari wikipedia Orz. Makanya satu chapter biasanya alurnya bergerak lambat, keasyikan ngejelasin arsitekturnya—digaplok. Ya, jadi emang banyak orang nggak bener di cerita ini. Saya sendiri belum mikir intriknya gimana sih, tapi kira-kira emang pengkianatan terjadi di sana dan di sini. Biar plotnya makin asoy dan nggak ketebak. Simply karena saya belum mikir sih, muhaha.

Soal missing plots, missing adegan, missing segala macem, akan dijawab di side stories (yang ada banyak muhaha) sebenernya ini cerita banyakan plesbeknya ="= Dan oke saya ngaku—saya nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak bikin GaaHina, ada apa ini? Kebikin juga deh skandal Marie Antoinette ="= Dan well oke. Saya juga keselek ludah pertama kali mengetik Hidan Alexander (ngakak) d'Borboun (ngakak guling-guling)—apalah arti sebuah nama?

Oke, that's all! Silahkan layangkan apa saja pada diriku—tebakan, saran, masukan, tekatekisilang, apa saja via review :D


End file.
